


Зов моря

by catgotmatongue



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Attempt at Humor, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romantic Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgotmatongue/pseuds/catgotmatongue
Summary: В мире, где Изумрудный остров ушел под воду, и фейри пришлось переселиться на далекий и чужой остров Тигра, юноша ищет чудес, и находит немного больше.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Song Yunhyeong
Kudos: 3





	Зов моря

На город медленно спускаются сумерки, улицы кутаются в мягкий вечерний туман и желтоватый свет фонарей. Ханбин сидит с ноутбуком на своем обычном месте в читальном зале, голубой свет экрана отражается в его круглых очках, подчеркивает мешки под глазами и изможденный вид. Сегодня ночью ему так и не удалось поспать. Он ворочался и метался в постели, а в ушах стоял рокот моря, пенистые волны накатывали и отступали, но гипнотический ритм не усыплял, наоборот, он словно звал куда-то, бил в уши набатом, не оставляя ни малейшей надежды на отдых.

При мысли о море в ушах снова начинает шуметь прилив, и Ханбин возвращается к компьютеру, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, но не получается, звуки волн складываются в тягучую, вводящую в транс мелодию, Ханбин чувствует, как сознание начинает медленно уплывать, но в кармане резко вибрирует мобильник, приводя его в чувство.

— Бро, ты где пропадаешь? — Невнятно тараторит по телефону Бобби. — Я заказал пиццу, и сейчас оставлю тебе одни корочки.

— Ты их и так оставишь. — Ханбин снимает очки и устало трет переносицу. Больше, чем ужинать в одиночестве, его друг ненавидит только корочки от пиццы. — Как маленький, честное слово.

— Ты чего такой поникший? — Чуткий Бобби безошибочно улавливает его настроение. — Что-то случилось?

— Все нормально, — шепчет Ханбин, прикрыв телефон ладонью. И быстро сворачивает разговор. — Дома поговорим.

Он выходит из здания Городской библиотеки и тяжелой усталой походкой бредет через площадь Дружбы Европы и Азии в сторону жилого комплекса. Чтобы не думать о море, он думает о Бобби. Ханбин до сих пор удивляется, как они с этим шумным иностранцем, приехавшим учиться по обмену, умудрились стать друзьями, но вот уже полгода они снимают одну квартиру на двоих, по выходным зависают на баскетбольной площадке, и даже умудрились ни разу не поссориться. 

Всю дорогу до дома между лопатками тревожно и неприятно чешется, как от дурного предчувствия или взгляда в спину. Он оборачивается, но видит только черного крупного пса, с независимым видом шествующего ровно посередине велосипедной дорожки.

— Эй, — машет рукой Ханбин. — Тут нельзя ходить, тебя могут сбить. Иди сюда.

Пёс игнорирует его с истинно королевским величием и продолжает идти сам по себе. Ханбин провожает его насмешливым взглядом, но не настаивает.  
____

— Паршиво выглядишь, — говорит Бобби вместо приветствия. Он отмечает его потрепанный вид и смотрит сочувственно. — Снова?

— Ага, — кивает Ханбин и проходит в квартиру. Хоть Бобби и единственный человек, кроме психолога, с которым Ханбин поделился своей тайной, обсуждать это Ханбин не любит даже с ним. Подумаешь, не спал два дня, от этого еще никто не умирал.

Они ужинают заказанной пиццей и рамёном, в который Бобби по обыкновению накидал всякой всячины, от сосисок до сыра. Горячая еда снимает усталость, Ханбин перестает сутулиться, его взгляд добреет, и теперь с ним вполне можно разговаривать.

— Как идут поиски? — Спрашивает Бобби, подперев кулаком подбородок, он всегда слушает его с неподдельным вниманием, хоть история и всякие странности не входят в круг его интересов. Бобби и сам странный, может неделями не появляться дома, а потом заявиться как ни в чем ни бывало с пакетом молока к завтраку, будто отлучился минут на пять.

— Как всегда, ничего полезного. — Ханбин раздражается из-за собственного бессилия, усталость от тщетных поисков прорывается наружу. — Мне уже начинает казаться, что их никогда не существовало.

Фейри, изначально пришедшие на остров Тигра после того, как из-за таяния ледников и величайшего в истории наводнения ушел под воду Изумрудный остров, веками жили в мире с людьми. Пока лет пятьдесят назад не случилась Большая чистка. Сумасшедшие сектанты восстали против влияния Запада и начали при молчаливом попустительстве кого-то из властей начали буквально сживать фейри со свету, что в их продвинутый век, когда толерантность была возведена в культ, казалось невозможным. Пришлось вмешаться Главе всех островов, беспорядки устранили, и теперь власти усиленно делали вид, что ничего такого вообще не происходило. Сами же фейри после этого пропали, казалось, бесследно. Сейчас люди уже стали забывать, что когда-то жили бок о бок с пришельцами с Запада, обладающими своей, особой магией. И кто мог быть причиной странных снов Ханбина.

— Я тут нашел кое-что для тебя. — Бобби машет у него перед лицом ужасно потрепанной на вид книгой. — "Поэтическое изложение быта и нравов Изумрудного острова".

Книга выглядит так, как будто развалится, стоит только взять ее в руки. На истертой обложке едва можно разобрать название на Мировом языке, корешка вообще нет, некоторые листы оторвались от переплета и торчат в разные стороны. На форзаце от руки написано имя — Ку Чжунэ, и больше ничего, ни года издательства, ни сведений об авторе.

— Выглядит как кусок старого говна, — скептически оглядывает книгу Ханбин. — Ты уверен, что это не какой-то левый самиздат?

— Не уверен, — честно отвечает Бобби и широко улыбается. — Откопал ее в букинистическом возле универа.

— Да я перерыл его вверх дном несколько раз, и этой книги там точно не было.

— Может ты просто невнимательно смотрел, — насмешливо глядит на него Бобби. — Я тут полистал ее, пока ждал тебя. Ничего так написано. История про кельпи прикольная, слушай, я почитаю.

Бобби начинает зачитывать старинную поэзию как рэп, он читает, будто нижет жемчужины слов на нитку: шероховатые, неровные, они стукаются друг о друга и матово, тепло переливаются.

Порой Ханбин вообще думает, что все это — выверты его собственного не очень здорового сознания, что фейри — всего лишь его выдумка, а не единственная оставшаяся возможность спастись от навязчивых сновидений.

— Иногда мне кажется, — признается Ханбин. — Что единственный способ их найти — это если они сами заявятся ко мне на порог.

Бобби сбивается с ритма, на секунду на его лице мелькает удивление, но он тут же маскирует его смехом.

— Тоже неплохой способ, — кивает он. — Но сидеть и ждать у моря погоды — это точно не твой метод. Кому уготовано великое сокровище, тому достается и жажда поиска.

— Кто это сказал? — Удивленно спрашивает Ханбин. Эти серьезные слова совершенно не вяжутся с дурашливым и раздолбайским образом Бобби.

— Не помню, — пожимает плечами его друг. — Прочитал где-то.

Ханбин задумчиво качает головой в ответ и еще раз проговаривает странные слова про себя. Звучит очень красиво и правильно.

После ужина Ханбин решает еще немного посидеть с книгой в гостиной. Подарок Бобби оказывается настолько интересным, что он не может оторваться, и приходит в себя только когда перелистывает последнюю страницу. Решив, что пора бы уже пойти спать, Ханбин с неохотой откладывает книгу, поднимается с кресла, и идет в свою комнату.

Но стоит только ему взяться за дверную ручку, как раздается звон стекла. Ханбин вздрагивает и отдергивает руку, но потом делает глубокий вдох и напоминает себе, что во дворе и подъезде камеры и охрана, наверняка просто ваза случайно упала со стола, нет необходимости будить Бобби. Поэтому он просто распахивает дверь. И застывает на пороге.

Окно разбито, а в комнате стоит незнакомый парень, едва ли старше самого Ханбина, мило ему улыбается и поднимает руки в защитном жесте. Ханбин от неожиданности хватает со стола первое, что попадается под руку — канцелярский нож.

— Привет, — парень нелепо и суетливо взмахивает руками. — Слушай, ты все неправильно понял.

— Ты вломился ко мне в квартиру, — возмущается Ханбин. — Разбил окно. Как я должен это понимать?

Ситуация какая-то странная. Ханбин — обычный студент, красть у него почти нечего. Только небольшая заначка на черный день, которую они с Бобби спрятали на кухне в банке из-под чая. Будь вор хоть немного умнее, то заглянул бы туда. Да и не выглядит он как форточник. Одет хорошо, в таких вещах в чужие дома не лезут, один свитер чего стоит. Ханбин хоть сам и ходит в безразмерных дешевых толстовках, брендовую вещь отличить умеет. И присутствие этого пижона глубокой ночью в комнате Ханбина ничего хорошего не предвещает.

— Что тебе тут понадобилось? — Ханбин сверлит парня своим фирменным тяжелым взглядом и делает шаг вперед, пытаясь припугнуть ночного визитера.

Вор натыкается взглядом на нож в руке Ханбина, который тот, вообще-то, использовать не собирался, и в страхе отходит назад.

— Всего лишь это. — Он показывает старый, порядком заржавевший массивный ключ. Таким раньше запирали всякие шкатулки.

— И что ты хотел им открыть? — Ханбин вспоминает этот ключ, сначала он просто хранил его как сувенир, потому что он был очень красивый, а потом куда-то задевал и думать про него забыл. Но откуда этот парень может про него знать?

— Боюсь, не могу сказать. — Гость продолжает улыбаться, интересно, у него челюсть еще не свело? — Но уверяю тебя, это находится не в твоем доме. Так почему бы тебе не подарить мне этот старый ненужный ключ, и мы с тобой разойдемся, как в море корабли? — Заискивающе предлагает он.

— А ключ от квартиры тебе не подарить? — Ханбин начинает медленно закипать от раздражения. — После всего, что ты здесь учинил.

— Всего лишь небольшой беспорядок. Я сейчас все приберу. — Парень начинает развивать бурную деятельность по уборке, как будто он у себя дома. — Где тут веник?

Дальше события развиваются со скоростью света. Воришка случайно задевает рукой вазу, смахивает ее со стола, и к осколкам стекла на полу присоединяются осколки любимой маминой вазы. Виновник всего безобразия застывает и смотрит на Ханбина как нашкодивший щенок.

Терпению Ханбина приходит конец. Он делает шаг ему навстречу и хочет уже схватить этого придурка за шкирку и хорошенько потрясти. Парень отшатывается в темноту комнаты, уходит из-под лунного луча, освещающего его лицо, и в темноте его глаза внезапно отблескивают красным. Что за черт.

— Ты кто такой? — Хрипло и потрясенно выдыхает Ханбин. От шока голос перестает его слушаться.

— Тише, я не причиню тебе вреда. — Парень, видимо, понимает, что напугал Ханбина, хочет шагнуть к нему, но застывает на полпути.

— Ты кто, мать твою, такой? — Ханбин в своих поисках уже сталкивался с шаманами, магами, провидцами, но ни у одного из них не было таких жутких сверхъестественных глаз.

— Ты когда-нибудь встречал ши? — Вор обезоруживающе улыбается и чешет макушку. Этот его растерянный, абсолютно человеческий жест совершенно не вяжется с хищным блеском, что мелькнул в его глазах буквально секунду назад.

— Нет, — отвечает Ханбин и чувствует себя идиотом, но в груди вспыхивает надежда. — Но я их ищу. Я знаю, что они где-то прячутся, только доказать не могу. — Ханбину кажется, что он сходит с ума, вдруг это и есть момент, которого он ждал всю жизнь.

— А что, если я скажу тебе, что я — кельпи? — Осторожно спрашивает его гость.

После такой впечатляющей демонстрации Ханбин понял, что парень явно не обычный человек, но лошадь-людоед — это определенно слишком.

— А ты можешь не отвечать вопросом на вопрос, а сказать нормально?

— Ладно, я — кельпи, — четко проговаривает парень и спокойно смотрит ему прямо в глаза. — Водяной конь.

— Ты меня не съешь? — Подозрительно спрашивает Ханбин. Кажется, от удивления его мозг способен выдавать одни только тупости. Но он оправдывает себя тем, что одно дело — хотеть найти фейри, и совершенно другое — вот так взаправду с ними столкнуться.

— Да нет же, прекрати меня бояться. Я же сказал, что пришел за ключом.

— Зачем он тебе? — Повторяет Ханбин свой вопрос. Он вспоминает, как Бобби читал ему про кельпи перед отходом ко сну. От такого количества совпадений голова идет кругом.

— Это дело фейри, — твердо говорит вор. И неожиданно предлагает: — Может, договоримся?

Ханбину все это очень не нравится, слишком много несостыковок. Но в его ситуации выбирать не приходится, он не может упустишь шанс разобраться со своими снами, в конце концов, что он теряет, кроме старого ключа? Вот только отдавать его просто так, когда за него можно поторговаться — верх глупости.

— Предлагаю сделку, — решительно заявляет Ханбин. — Я отдаю тебе ключ, а ты помогаешь мне разобраться с моей проблемой.

Повисает пауза. Новоявленный кельпи пару секунд раздумывает, а потом тяжело вздыхает, соглашаясь.

— Ладно. Что за проблема? — Гость склоняет голову к плечу и очень серьезно смотрит, готовый выслушать.

— Я вижу странные сны. — Ханбину кажется, что со стороны это звучит на редкость по-идиотски, но он заставляет себя продолжить. — И мне нужно найти других фейри, потому что они могут знать причину, и сказать мне, как от них избавиться.

— Почему ты думаешь, что дело в фейри? — Парень удивленно смотрит на него. — Тебя могли проклясть свои же маги, ты мог родиться под несчастливой звездой, набедокурить в прошлой жизни, да что угодно, я тебе навскидку сотню причин назову.

— Потому что всех своих я уже обошел, и они сказали, что исконная магия острова здесь не при чем, это больше похоже на проделки фейри. — В голосе Ханбина начинает пробиваться отчаяние, когда он вспоминает свои попытки узнать что-то у местных, а они смотрят на него с суеверным страхом и отказываются помочь.

— Хорошо, но с чего ты взял, что фейри будут тебе помогать? — Спрашивает гость уже мягче, видимо понимает, что дело серьезное.

— А ты их убеди. Тебе нужен ключ или нет? — Храбрится Ханбин, а сам до дрожи в коленях боится, что гость откажет.

— Хорошо, я попробую. — Парень плюет на ладонь и протягивает ее Ханбину. — Договорились.

— Это еще что? — Брезгливо морщится Ханбин.

— Так по старой традиции фейри скрепляют сделки. — Парень продолжает настойчиво тянуть руку. Ханбин повторяет его действия и с неохотой пожимает протянутую ладонь. — Я подумаю, кто сможет тебе помочь.

— Давай хоть телефонами обменяемся, — предлагает Ханбин, вытирая мокрую руку о штаны.

— У меня нет телефона, — с обаятельной улыбкой разводит руками кельпи.

— Как я тогда тебя найду? — Он издевается что ли, у кого сейчас нет телефона?

— Я сам тебя найду. — Парень уже хочет уйти, но оборачивается на пороге. — Как тебя хоть зовут, любитель фейри?

— Ханбин. — Он называет свое имя и почему-то снова чувствует себя идиотом. Нормальные люди начинают знакомство именно с этого, а не с разбитых окон. 

— Я Юнхён, — представляется парень. — И прости за вазу. Я куплю тебе новую.

— Не нужно, — отмахивается Ханбин, смотря на осколки. — Честно говоря, я ее всегда терпеть не мог.

Гость хохочет так, как будто это была самая смешная шутка в его жизни. Смех у него очень искренний и приятный, но Ханбин говорит себе не доверять ему, неизвестно еще, нашел ли он решение своих проблем, или только что по собственной воле ввязался в новые.  
___

Этой ночью Ханбин снова не спит. Он поднимает все возможные и невозможные ресурсы, чтобы пробить своего нового знакомого и вывести его на чистую воду. Но Сон Юнхёна, кажется, просто не существует в природе. Ни одного профиля в социальной сети, ни одной фотографии. В их век цифровых технологий и неусыпного ока Большого Брата невозможно не попасть под чей-то объектив, но Юнхёну это как-то удается. С одной стороны, это усиливает подозрения, с другой — говорит в пользу версии о магическом происхождении. Наверняка после чистки фейри залегли на дно, и Ханбин их нисколько не винит, а очень даже понимает.

Ханбин решает не делиться пока своими сомнениями с Бобби, ему хочется своими силами раскрыть эту тайну. И поверить в чудо он себе разрешит только после того, как раскусит, расколет, попробует его на зуб. Он испытывает почти охотничий азарт при мысли, что ему единственному удастся отыскать фейри, которых никто не видел вот уже лет пятьдесят. И даже застарелая усталость от недосыпа нисколько не убавляет его радости.

Ровно в девять в дверь стучат, хотя в домофон никто не звонил. На пороге обнаруживается сияющий и отвратительно бодрый Юнхён, и Ханбин делает себе мысленную пометку проверить камеры возле дома и в подъезде, хоть и понимает, что вряд ли что-то там увидит.

— Как ты зашел? — Спрашивает Ханбин, впуская его в прихожую.

— Так же, как и в прошлый раз. Магия. — Юнхён гордым учительским жестом наставляет на него указательный палец, и Ханбину хочется закатить глаза. Магия, ну, конечно. Видимо, это теперь будет ответом на все вопросы. Почему у тебя красные глаза? Магия. Почему я вижу эти сраные сны? Магия.

— Я тут кое-что принес тебе. — Юнхён неловко протягивает ему сверток.

— Я же сказал, что всегда терпеть её не мог. — Ханбин глазам своим не верит, когда достает вазу, точную копию той, что вчера разбилась.

— Мне показалось, ты тогда несколько покривил душой, — мягко улыбается Юнхён. — Мой друг брауни склеил осколки. Теперь она как новенькая.

— Мама её очень любила. Спасибо, — тихо произносит Ханбин. — Зайдешь? — Спрашивает он, чтобы сменить тему.

Ночью он много размышлял о кельпи. Например, чем они на самом деле питаются. Вчера Юнхён определенно отказался закусить Ханбином, значит они едят и другую пищу. Овёс? Обычную человеческую еду? Что он вообще будет делать, если Юнхён перекинется прямо посреди его прихожей?

— Собирайся, — говорит Юнхён. — Я подожду здесь. Хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Они идут по Сентрал-стрит, такой оживленной уже с самого раннего утра. Повсюду шум, и так много людей, что им приходится чуть ли не силой прокладывать себе путь. Ханбин ненавидит шум и толпу, он недовольно морщится и следует за Юнхёном, стараясь не касаться других прохожих. Юнхён болтает без умолку, рассказывает о своих бесчисленных хобби, сыплет безнадежно старыми шуточками и постоянно вертит головой по сторонам. У него вид любознательного ребенка, а не могущественного волшебника, и Ханбину кажется, что это ему из них двоих сотня лет.

— Ты какой-то недовольный. — Несмотря на свою бесконечную болтовню, Юнхён оказывается очень внимательным спутником. — Тебе здесь не нравится?

— Неужели кому-то вообще может тут нравиться? — Возмущается Ханбин, когда его в очередной раз кто-то толкает.

— В этих улицах столько жизни, кипят страсти, все вечно в движении. За ними здорово наблюдать. — Юнхён с неподдельным интересом смотрит на людей вокруг. — И еда здесь вкусная.

— Ты людей имеешь в виду? — Кисло спрашивает Ханбин, которому уже начала надоедать эта прогулка.

— Нет, я про вон те пирожки у милой девушки в синем фартуке, — говорит Юнхён, пропустив мимо ушей его иронию, и направляется прямиком к ней.

— Уверен, что они как минимум позавчерашние и сделаны из дохлой кошки, — ворчит Ханбин, когда девушка игриво подмигивает Юнхёну.

— Ты слишком пессимистичен. — Юнхён, кажется, настроен полностью игнорировать неважное настроение Ханбина. — Поверь моему нечеловеческому обаянию.

— Обонянию ты хотел сказать?

— И ему тоже. Вот, держи-ка. — Юнхён с улыбкой расплачивается с девушкой и вручает Ханбину горячий пирожок.

Пирожок и вправду оказывается вкусным, но Ханбин ни за что в этом не признается из вредности. Они наконец-то продираются сквозь толпу, и Юнхён увлекает его в какой-то неприметный на первый взгляд переулок. Они проходят сквозь зеленую дверь и оказываются в средоточии каменных коридоров, разбегающихся в разные стороны настолько причудливо, что кружится голова.

Юнхён стоит и пытается отыскать что-то взглядом, Ханбин уже хочет спросить его, в какую сторону им идти, но тут Юнхён наклоняется и поднимает с земли кусок стекла, дует на него, а потом протягивает Ханбину.

— Вот, возьми это. — Ханбин делает, как говорит Юнхён. — Видишь дверь? Посмотри через стекло выше и чуть левее.

Ханбин с недовольной гримасой держит стекло. Оно же наверняка грязное. Гадость какая, вдруг на него мочились на улице. Но стоит ему посмотреть, куда указывал Юнхён, как Ханбин забывает, кажется, про все на свете. Чуть выше и левее двери нарисован символ, он мягко светится, а вокруг можно разглядеть маленькие огоньки, навроде светлячков, они медленно, плавно танцуют, и выстраиваются в линию, будто показывают дорогу.

Ханбин не может поверить своим глазам, и то поднимает, то опускает стекло. Он таращится на Юнхёна с открытым ртом, в одной руке недоеденный пирожок, в другой — стеклянный осколок. От такого комичного зрелища Юнхён не может сдержаться и смеется, но смех его вовсе не кажется обидным.

— Ты сейчас похож на дурачка, — говорит Юнхён, отсмеявшись. — Знаешь, что это за символ?

Конечно, Ханбин знает, сколько часов он провел в библиотеках и интернете, пытаясь по крупицам собрать информацию о фейри, которые все это время были у него под носом. Обида быстро приводит его в чувство.

—Руна "Льис", семья березы. Передает звук "л". "Защита есть", — Ханбин выдает ответ четко, как на экзамене.

— Да, но знаешь ли ты, что это значит? — Вкрадчиво спрашивает Юнхён.

— В смысле, зачем она здесь нарисована? — Ханбин раздражается, уязвленный, что его ответа оказалось недостаточно. — Вот ты мне и объясни. Откуда я могу знать, что невидимый символ делает в каком-то заброшенном переулке.

— Ты же сам сказал, защита есть. Если пойдешь по следу, то найдешь безопасное убежище. — Юнхён мрачнеет. — Теперь, после чистки, нам приходится пользоваться такими знаками, чтобы скрываться.

— Есть и другие? — Хоть Ханбин лично был не при чем, да и Юнхён ненависти к людям не выказывал, ему все равно грустно от такой несправедливости. Он слишком много читал про них, чтобы оставаться равнодушным.

— Много. — Юнхён начинает загибать пальцы. — Безопасные места, места, где можно поесть, места, где можно продать краденое или где тебе помогут скрыться. Некоторыми не стоит гордиться, но не у всех получается устроиться в мире людей.

— Почему ты показал их мне? — Ханбин немного сбит с толку таким внезапным доверием. — Не боишься, что я о вас разболтаю?

— Ты, наверное, единственный человек, который любит фейри и все, что с ними связано. Не думаю, что ты стал бы использовать это во вред. Приятно, когда тебя понимают и принимают не только свои, а когда кто-то, как ты, кто искренне считает нас чудесами. — Впервые в голосе Юнхёна прорезается тоска. Хоть он и маскирует ее улыбкой, но сейчас Ханбин действительно верит, что ему больше сотни лет. И впервые задумывается, каково это, жить так долго и видеть, как твои сородичи исчезают.

— А если стекло попадет не в те руки? — Продолжает спрашивать Ханбин, просто чтобы избавиться от грустных мыслей.

— Не бойся, я зачаровал его под тебя. — К Юнхёну быстро возвращается хорошее настроение, и он снова улыбается. — Для всех остальных — это обычная стекляшка.

— А я могу вернуться сюда и поискать еще знаки? — Любопытство точно родилось раньше Ханбина, он не может упустить возможность больше узнать о фейри.

— Можешь, только не заходи в двери, к которым они ведут, — крайне серьезно предостерегает его Юнхён. — Не все ши такие добрые как я.

Обратно Юнхён ведет его другим путем, они плутают по извилистым улочкам, и Ханбин продолжает разглядывать стены в стекло, как ребенок, который не может выпустить из рук долгожданный подарок. Он совершенно забывает смотреть под ноги, и вспоминает, где находится только когда спотыкается о что-то мягкое, а оно в ответ рычит. Ханбин опускает взгляд и видит черного пса, которого он, видимо, не заметил и толкнул. Он очень похож на ту собаку, что Ханбин встретил недавно по пути домой.

— Я тебя знаю! — Радостно восклицает Ханбин. Очень кстати он вспоминает про недоеденный пирожок, с которым так и не расстался. — Вот, держи.

Пес выглядит до глубины души оскорбленным такой подачкой. Ханбин продолжает совать ему под нос пирожок, пес недовольно отворачивается и презрительно чихает. Юнхён сцеживает смешки в ладонь и с любопытством наблюдает за сценой. Ханбин тянется, чтобы погладить собаку, но пес решает уносить ноги, видимо, не зная, чего ждать от странного человека.

— А я-то думал, что это меня собаки не любят, — насмешливо тянет Юнхён. — Обычно они чуют нелюдей.  
___

Всю следующую неделю безостановочно льет дождь, шум барабанящих по черепице капель мешается с шумом прибоя из снов Ханбина. Кажется, что кругом одна только вода, и Ханбин уже не различает, сон перед ним или реальность. Всю неделю он безвылазно проводит дома, потому что Бобби уехал повидаться с родней, надобность проводить большую часть дня в библиотеке отпала, и он, наконец, может просто отдохнуть. Юнхён каждый день заглядывает в гости, говорит, что ему нравится атмосфера квартиры, это хорошее место для фейри, хоть тут и жуткий бардак. И раз Ханбин никуда не выходит, значит у него есть куча времени, чтобы доставать Юнхёна суевериями разной степени глупости.

— А если тебе показать крест, тебе станет плохо? — Ханбин настигает Юнхёна, стоящего у книжной полки и с интересом рассматривающего корешки.

— А если тебе показать средний палец? — Устало отшучивается Юнхён, берет с полки первую попавшуюся книгу и делает вид, что читает, чтобы хоть как-то отгородиться от бесконечных вопросов. Но это, конечно же, не срабатывает.

— Посмотри мне в глаза. — Ханбин снял свои круглые очки и теперь выжидающе смотрит на Юнхёна.

— Зачем? — Спрашивает Юнхён и снова возвращается к книге.

— Говорят, что взгляд кельпи вызывает озноб или притягивает как магнит. — Судя по выражению лица, Ханбин не успокоится, пока не проверит эту теорию.

— Ты Гарри Поттера перечитал? Энциклопедию магических существ? — Фыркает Юнхён. — Брось ты эту ерунду, ничего полезного там нет, одни выдумки. Еще бы в Абердинский бестиарий залез.

— У нас был уговор, — упрямо говорит Ханбин. — Юнхён решает, что проще сдаться и делает, как его просят.

Ханбин смотрит в темные глаза Юнхёна так пристально, будто хочет отыскать в их глубине ответы на все свои вопросы. Ничего необычного не происходит: его глаза не светятся фосфорическим блеском, в них не горит потусторонний огонь, его взгляд вообще не похож на взгляд существа, прожившего сотню лет и уставшего от всего. Нет, он смотрит тепло, по-доброму, у него взгляд того, кто любит жизнь. Юнхён улыбается ему, и от его улыбки в ушах снова шумит прибой, поднимает такие сильные волны, что кажется, они сейчас собьют Ханбина с ног. Из внутреннего шторма его выдергивает голос Юнхёна.

— Ну что? — Спрашивает он как ни в чем ни бывало.

— Ничего. — Не говорить же, что да, притягивает, а тут еще морские видения приключились, но это ничего, ты тут точно не причем. — Глаза как глаза.

— А у тебя глаза, как у тюленя, — задумчиво смотрит на него Юнхён. — Большие, черные, грустные.

— Так себе комплимент, если честно, — неловко заключает Ханбин, и, чтобы не продолжать этот странный разговор спрашивает: — А перед бурей ты воешь?

— Вот сейчас я точно взвою. — Юнхён страдальчески стонет и бьется лбом о книжную полку. — Есть ли предел глупости человеческой?

К вечеру Ханбин, видимо, настолько достает Юнхёна, что тот зовет его сходить выпить. Говорит, что нельзя всю неделю сидеть взаперти и мучить ни в чем не повинных кельпи. Он ворчит, пытаясь отыскать зонт, а когда находит, возмущается, что тот только один. Потом он берет вяло сопротивляющегося Ханбина под руку и выводит за собой на улицу, в противную холодную морось. Зонт достаточно большой, но, чтобы не промокнуть, ему приходится идти вплотную к Юнхёну, Ханбин прижимается к его удивительно теплому боку и чувствует, что согревается.

Они сворачивают в район Дранкард-стрит, главной питейной улицы города, святая святых для горожан, знающих толк в выпивке. Здесь можно найти все: от традиционного соджу до коллекционных материковых вин. Изредка из какого-нибудь окна доносится песня, то грустная, то похабная. Ханбин с Юнхёном с улыбкой переглядываются и даже подпевают пару строк. Они проходят мимо "Головы короля Седжона", старейшей в городе питейной, и когда улица уже почти заканчивается, Юнхён указывает ему на увитый плющом домик в западном стиле, цель их сегодняшнего визита. В другое время Ханбин бы даже не заметил его, прошел мимо, привлеченный более яркими вывесками и уличным шумом. Но сейчас, при виде старой вывески с полустершейся надписью "Сокровищница Ши", его сердце радостно бьется в предвкушении. Когда они подходят ближе, Ханбин замечает прибитую над дверью алую гроздь рябины. Он непонимающе поворачивается к Юнхёну и указывает на нее пальцем.

— А ты разве можешь сюда зайти?

— Конечно, могу, — Юнхён дерзко ухмыляется. — Это Чжунэ сюда повесил, для смеха.

— И что смешного? — Ханбин терпеливо ждет, пока Юнхён соизволит объясниться.

— Смешно для фейри, что вы, люди, думаете, что какая-то веточка может нам помешать. — В глазах Юнхёна мелькает что-то хищное и опасное, и Ханбину это очень нравится. Нравится думать, что он вроде как подружился с жутким кельпи. Юнхён по-хозяйски распахивает перед ним дверь. — Заходи.

Они проходят внутрь и окунаются в тепло паба. В зале пахнет медом, старым деревом и виски. В углу горит большой камин, и отсветы огня падают на массивные дубовые столики. Стены выкрашены в темный желтый, почти золотой, и Ханбин думает, что этот цвет очень подходит названию паба.

Они направляются к стойке, и Ханбин не сразу замечает парня, стоящего за ней. Он такой невысокий, что его почти не видно. Парень выглядывает из-за горшка с поддельным золотом, и теперь, вблизи, Ханбин может разглядеть, что у него светло-рыжие волосы и родинка под правым глазом.

— Юнхён, скажи сразу, мне стоит беспокоиться? — У него оказывается настолько располагающее лицо и внушающий доверие голос, что рост как-то сразу отходит на второй план.

— Тебе стоит налить нам выпить. Это Ханбин. Мы с ним заключили сделку к обоюдной выгоде. — Удивительно, но этого парня Юнхён, кажется, очень уважает, раз не начинает по-дурацки отшучиваться в ответ, как делает это с Ханбином.

— Значит завтра в газетах не появятся объявления о пропавшем парне, вышедшем прогуляться к реке? — Рыжий с хитрым прищуром смотрит на Юнхёна, будто дразнит. 

— Очень смешно. — Юнхён в ответ корчит рожицу, и парень смеется. — Он под моей защитой. — От этих слов у Ханбина теплеет на душе, но он продолжает непонимающе переводить взгляд с одного парня на другого. Наконец, Юнхён замечает его растерянность и решает сжалиться. — Ханбин, это Чжинхван, хозяин этого места и лепрекон. Чжинхван, это Ханбин, страстный поклонник фейри. Так что сейчас он закидает тебя вопросами.

Ханбин готов внутренне взорваться от восторга, ведь его привели на встречу с настоящим фейри. Пока он знал только Юнхёна, трудно было до конца поверить во все происходящее. Ему так много хочется узнать и спросить, что он попросту не знает, с чего начать. Поэтому спрашивает первое, что приходит в голову:

— Разве не опасно так называть паб? — Чжинхван смеется, и Ханбину тут же становится неловко. — Ну, в смысле вы же на самом деле ши…

— Как мило, что ты за нас переживаешь, — тепло отвечает ему Чжинхван. — Вообще-то это оказалось отличной идеей, прятаться на виду. Обычно люди здесь настолько пьяны, что им даже в голову не придет, что они на самом деле сидят в сокровищнице фей.

— А тут есть сокровища? — Удивленно округляет глаза Ханбин.

— Ага, в подвале. — Чжинхван улыбается, но смотрит так серьезно, что Ханбин не может понять, шутит он или нет. Он на мгновение исчезает, а потом появляется с двумя бокалами темного пива. — За счет заведения. — Ханбин берет свой стакан и отпивает, пиво пахнет травами и на вкус оказывается лучшим из того, что он когда-либо пил.

Чжинхван гораздо терпеливее Юнхёна, он обстоятельно отвечает на все вопросы Ханбина: носят ли лепреконы с собой два кошелька, пропадают ли его монеты, если расплачиваться с людьми, и может ли он сам бесследно исчезать. Он даже обещает порасспрашивать своих знакомых насчет странных снов Ханбина, не забывая при этом наполнять его бокал.

Ханбин понимает, что захмелел, но его несет. Он решает, что Чжинхван хороший, и не обидится на его честность.

— Кажется, теперь я понял, откуда взялось выражение "маленький народец".

От взгляда Чжинхвана в зале становится ощутимо холоднее. Он так стискивает в руках полотенце, будто хочет кого-то придушить, хорошо бы не самого Ханбина. Сверху раздается раскатистый гогот, к которому присоединяется и Юнхён, по лестнице спускается высокий пугающий парень и смахивает выступившие от смеха слезы.

— Не знаю, кого привел Юнхён, но он мне уже нравится. — Он протягивает Ханбину руку на западный манер. — Я Чжунэ.

— Ханбин. — Чжунэ крепко и энергично пожимает его ладонь. — Это ты повесил над дверью рябину?

— Ага, — довольно ухмыляется Чжунэ. — И дал название этому месту, а еще сочинил все скабрезные песни, которые здесь поют по вечерам.

Внезапно в памяти Ханбина всплывает старая потрепанная книга, которую Бобби притащил в дом. 

— Я читал книгу, подписанную каким-то Ку Чжунэ. — Ханбин с подозрением смотрит на нового знакомого. — Стихи о фейри.

Чжунэ прикладывает к губам палец. 

— Не напоминай, — шепчет он Ханбину, пока Юнхён отходит в туалет. — Они до сих пор грозятся меня прибить за нее.

— Почему? — изумляется Ханбин. — Хорошие же получились стихи.

— Но слишком правдивые. Особенно про Чжинхвана:

Сокрушался мой друг-лепрекон  
Что имел самый маленький рост он  
И безжалостно очень  
Был щенком поколочен  
И покусан мой друг-лепрекон

— О чем разговариваете? — Заинтересованно спрашивает вернувшийся Юнхён. 

— Обсуждаем мой выдающийся поэтический талант, — отвечает Чжунэ и подмигивает смеющемуся Ханбину. 

— От скромности ты не умрешь, — фыркает Юнхён. — Ханбин, попробуешь угадать, кто он?

— Вервольф? — он озвучивает первую пришедшую на ум версию. По правде говоря, он просто слишком пьян, чтобы думать.

— Я — баньши, — гордо заявляет Чжунэ. 

— Всегда думал, что баньши могут быть только женщины, — с сомнением произносит Ханбин.

— Штаны снять или на слово поверишь?

— Нет, Чжунэ, — предостерегающе начинает Чжинхван. — Больше никаких снятых штанов в моем пабе. 

Пока Чжинхван отвлекается на Чжунэ, Юнхён берет Ханбина под локоть и тихо говорит:

— Пойдем-ка отсюда, ты уже разозлил Чжинхвана. Не будем мозолить ему глаза.

Они отсаживаются куда-то в угол, поближе к камину и подальше от стойки. Но Чжинхван все равно продолжает косо на них посматривать. Вскоре к ним присоединяется Чжунэ с футляром, достает скрипку, протирает смычок, а потом приносит себе порцию виски.

— А петь ты тоже будешь? — С интересом спрашивает Ханбин. — Свои скабрезные песни?

— Мне нельзя петь, — отвечает Чжунэ неожиданно серьезно и грустно. — Если я запою, ты умрешь.

— То есть это правда, что ты предвещаешь смерть? — В голове Ханбина уже вертятся теории, как можно это проверить.

— Правда. Только давай мы не будем это проверять, — строго говорит Чжунэ, залпом допивая остатки из бокала.

Ханбину становится неловко, для Чжунэ это, видимо, больная тема. Он решает разрядить обстановку:

— Тогда твоим голосом можно, наверное, рыбу глушить.

Юнхён с Чжунэ тут же начинают хохотать. Чжунэ, отсмеявшись, объясняет растерянному Ханбину:

— Да мы уже. Пробовали как-то раз. Потом нам с Чживоном местный водяной так навалял, что шея неделю болела. — Чжунэ смущенно трет шею, как будто она до сих пор ноет.

— Иди работай, видишь, посетители заскучали, — Чжинхван появляется будто из ниоткуда, и кладет руку Чжунэ на плечо. — А то я сейчас добавлю.

Чжунэ лениво поднимается и уходит. Ханбин даже не успевает спросить, кто такой Чживон, но потом совершенно про это забывает, потому что Чжунэ начинает играть. Он дерзко и залихватски исполняет что-то традиционное, из мотивов Изумрудного острова. Ханбину мерещится, что с его смычка срываются золотые искры и танцуют в воздухе. Чжунэ подпевает весь паб, даже Ханбин перестает стесняться и отбивает кулаком ритм по столу. 

Чжунэ периодически подсаживается к ним за столик, чтобы передохнуть, и торжественно закладывает за воротник в честь каждого волшебного холма Изумрудного острова, трагически сгинувшего в пучине морской, по очереди. Сам Ханбин сбился со счета уже на третьем бокале. Он раскраснелся, повеселел, и никогда еще не ощущал себя настолько живым. Музыка льется свободно, как река. Грустные мелодии сменяются веселыми, скрипка то плачет, то смеется, а вместе с ней и люди.

— Это и есть жизнь, — говорит Чжунэ, снова подсевший к ним. — Радость сменяется грустью, и наоборот. Таков естественный ход вещей.

— Да ты философ, — Юнхён шутливо салютует ему бокалом.

— Я — поэт, — говорит Чжунэ и улыбается уголком рта, не то насмешливо, не то горько.

В пьяной голове Ханбина вертится множество вопросов: не устали ли они от своей вечности, не одиноко ли им. Почему они не возвращаются в свои холмы. Ханбин почти уже решается их задать, но в этот момент в паб заходит седой как лунь старик и качающейся походкой моряка идет в зал. Первым делом он снимает свою вязаную шапочку и кланяется Юнхёну, старомодно, на девяносто градусов. Юнхён тепло приветствует его, но кажется смущенным.

— Это тоже один из ваших? — Ханбину хочется понять эту странную сцену.

— Нет, он человек, — коротко отвечает Юнхён. Похоже, он не настроен развивать эту тему.

— Это дедушка Ким. — Теперь, когда у Чжунэ появился благодарный слушатель в лице Ханбина, он готов заливаться соловьем. — Этой зимой его сын пошел рыбачить и провалился под лед. Юнхён его спас.

— Почему просто не съел? — Недоумевает Ханбин. Теоретически, возможность отличная, и не подкопаешься.

— А он тебе не сказал, что не ест людей? — Громко удивляется Чжунэ. — Ему их жалко.

— Рот закрой, — шикает на него Юнхён. — Я тебя, конечно, не съем, но покусаю так, что даже Чжинхван не узнает.

— Ты не посмеешь! — Уверенно парирует Чжунэ.

— Еще как посмею, —угрожает Юнхён, притворно скалит зубы, но его угрозы вовсе не кажутся серьезными.

Их перепалку заканчивает Ханбин, который кладет отяжелевшую голову Юнхёну на плечо и говорит:

— Ты такой добрый. Я всегда это знал.

— Так, тебе, кажется, пора домой. — Юнхён пытается убрать голову Ханбина со своего плеча, но тот отчаянно сопротивляется. — Пойду поймаю нам такси.

— Да ладно, пусть пацан повеселится, — вступается за него Чжунэ. — Не похоже, что он часто куда-то выходит.

— И ты красивый, — Ханбин поднимает голову и долго изучающе смотрит на Юнхёна, как будто видит впервые.

— Ага, прекрасен как принц. Нам точно лучше уйти. — Юнхён закидывает руку Ханбина себе на плечо и уже хочет направиться к выходу, как пьяный Ханбин решает выдать очередной шедевр:

— А ты когда-нибудь занимался любовью в конском обличье?

Из паба они выходят под громовой хохот Чжунэ.  
___

— Что ты там читаешь? — Юнхён появляется за спиной неслышно, как призрак, и приносит запах речной сырости. — Коренные жители Изумрудного острова…

— Ты можешь не подкрадываться? — Ханбин захлопывает книгу в раздражении.

— Нет, ты слишком весело пугаешься. — Юнхён так доволен собой и своей несмешной шуткой, что хочется стукнуть его этой самой книгой.

— Твои шутки безнадежно устарели. — Голос Ханбина сочится сарказмом. — Хотя, о чем это я, тебе же лет триста, ты, наверное, эпидемию Короны застал.

— Ты чего злишься? — Юнхён растерянно заглядывает ему в лицо.

Ханбин не злится, просто с того памятного похода в паб его смущает присутствие Юнхёна, но признаваться в этом он не собирается даже себе.

— Я не злюсь, ты мешаешь мне работать, — отмахивается от него Ханбин. — Изыди, нечистый.

— Очень даже чистый, только из реки. — Юнхён стряхивает на него капли с мокрых волос и мстительно улыбается. — И запомни, коренное население Изумрудного острова — это те, с кем ты познакомился вчера в пабе.

В последнее время Юнхён становится все более невыносимым. Ханбина не покидает ощущение, что он его преследует. Юнхён как вода просачивается в его мысли, подхватывает как река и увлекает за собой, но куда стремится этот поток, Ханбин не знает.

После того, что Ханбин наговорил Юнхёну в пабе, он решил притвориться, что ничего не помнит, и теперь признаться ему, что соврал, мешает гордость. Вместо этого он решает перетерпеть выходки Юнхёна и подождать, пока тот сам не отстанет.  
___

Но сегодня Ханбин как никогда понимает, что его решение было ошибкой. Он только что вернулся домой, предвкушая спокойный ужин в одиночестве и чтение перед сном. Но вместо желанного покоя и тишины его встречает Юнхён, расположившийся перед включенным телевизором и совершенно голый. Он поднимает голову на звук шагов и широко улыбается. Ханбин моментально опускает глаза в пол.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Из-за смущения вопрос звучит не так грозно, как было задумано. — Да еще в таком виде.

— Я промок, — звучит исчерпывающий ответ.

— И вместо того, чтобы идти домой, ты пришел сюда, — обвиняюще заключает Ханбин.

— До тебя ближе, я упал в реку, промок до нитки и продрог до костей.

— Ты же говорил, что превращаешься вместе с одеждой? — Продолжает Ханбин свой допрос, уперев руки в бока.

— Я случайно упал в воду на глазах у половины города. — Для пострадавшего Юнхён выглядит слишком довольным. — Мне нельзя было превращаться.

— И что ты хочешь от меня? — Глупо спрашивает Ханбин. Голый Юнхён в его доме определенно не способствует мыслительному процессу.

— Ты же мне друг? А мне нужна помощь: ужин, приют и сухая одежда. — Юнхён улыбается так ослепительно, как будто знает, что ему невозможно отказать.

— Так теперь мы стали друзьями? — Ханбин не может понять, зачем Юнхён все это делает, и неосознанно закрывается от него.

— Ханбин, не вредничай. Ну хочешь, на колени встану. — Юнхён поднимается во весь рост.

— Ладно, ради бога, прикройся только. — Ханбин бросает ему диванную подушку. — Сейчас найду что-нибудь из одежды.

Теперь, когда Юнхён оделся, Ханбин может с ним нормально разговаривать. Бобби пока не вернулся, они остались вдвоем, и Ханбин почему-то продолжает волноваться и ждать подвоха. Но больше Юнхён не выкидывает никаких фортелей, и остаток дня проходит мирно, а потом Ханбин оставляет его на диване в гостиной.

Ханбин ворочается в постели, не может заснуть и думает о Юнхёне. Он не хочет признаваться себе, что боится, что Юнхён с ним попросту играет, что ему что-то нужно от него, а потом он исчезнет из его жизни и бросит. Или съест. В таком случае Ханбин бы предпочел последнее, потому что остаться наедине со своими снами будет невыносимо. Но насколько Ханбин успел его узнать, Юнхён не был похож на кого-то, кто мог бы так поступить. Юнхён был с ним честен, насколько это возможно, делился личным, и даже заботился. Юнхён был добр, несмотря на свою показную кровожадность. Не всякий бросится под лед спасать человека, который тебе не просто никто, а кто возможно, посылал твоих друзей на смерть. А что, если он для Юнхёна просто неразумное дитя, которое сначала умиляет, а потом неизбежно утомляет своей глупостью? 

Внезапно Ханбин чувствует себя неполноценным, из-за того, что родился человеком. Он хочет быть равным Юнхёну, кем-то, кто разделит с ним вечность. Станет ему другом. Больше, чем другом?

Ханбин засыпает под тревожные мысли, вечный шум волн в его голове теперь мешается с голосом Юнхёна. Он не может различить, слышит ли он шелест морской пены, накрывающей прибрежные камни, или это тихий смех Юнхёна. Волны то наступают, то откатываются назад, подчиняют своему гипнотическому ритму, а в его голове Юнхён шепчет: у тебя тюленьи глаза.

Ханбину снится табун лошадей, скачущих вдоль побережья. Вместо дробного цокота он слышит плеск волн. Черные, огромные звери несутся прямо на него. Ханбин понимает, что они все кельпи. Значит, среди них должен быть Юнхён. Ханбин все дальше и дальше заходит в воду, каждый шаг дается с трудом, волны хотят опрокинуть его навзничь, одежда липнет к ногам и сковывает движения, но он продолжает упрямо идти, не сводя взгляда с коней. Теперь они остановились как вкопанные и ждут его приближения, смотрят надменно и будто оценивающе. Ханбин понимает, что если ошибется, то его съедят. Язык от страха прилипает к нёбу, но он идет сквозь табун и пытается отыскать знакомые глаза. Все кельпи кажутся одинаковыми: мощные, опасные, черные хищники. Но вот Ханбин замечает среди них белого коня, он так выделяется на общем фоне, что, кажется, забрел сюда по ошибке. Рука уже тянется к нему, но Ханбин одергивает себя: слишком очевидно. Это точно не может быть Юнхён. Он идет дальше, пока не останавливается перед статным черным конем с белой звездой во лбу. Ханбин улыбается, вот это точно подошло бы Юнхёну. Конь старается смотреть безразлично, но в его глазах Ханбин видит узнавание. Ханбин обнимает лошадь за шею. Он справился.

Теперь они оба стоят по пояс в воде, Юнхён полностью обнажен, на его груди блестят капли воды, и Ханбин хочет собрать их губами, все до единой. Юнхён смеется и теснее прижимается к нему.

Ханбин просыпается на сбитых испачканных простынях. Сердце бешено колотится в груди, в крови все еще бродят отголоски возбуждения. Он не сразу понимает, где находится, а потом вспоминает, что Юнхён спит в гостиной, буквально через стенку от него. Ханбин краснеет от стыда и яростно трет лицо в попытке привести себя в чувство.

Когда он справляется с собой настолько, чтобы быть готовым выйти и посмотреть Юнхёну в глаза, оказывается, что того уже нет дома. На столике лежит аккуратно свернутая стопкой одежда, которую ему одолжил Ханбин, а сверху записка: "Мне пора уходить. Спасибо за гостеприимство. С меня причитается." Повинуясь странному порыву, Ханбин подносит одежду к лицу, хочет узнать, остался ли на ней запах Юнхёна. Одежда слабо пахнет речной водой, в ней нет ни намека на человеческий запах.

Он прижимает стопку к себе и понимает, что пора посмотреть правде в глаза — ему нравится Юнхён. Но что делать с этим открытием, не имеет понятия. Вдруг это просто магия фейри. Они же в сказках, вон, соблазняют людей направо и налево. Может, это просто их природа. И что будет, если он возьмет и расскажет Юнхёну? Вдруг это расторгнет их сделку, или Юнхён просто предложит переспать, раз уж Ханбину так хочется. Кто их знает, этих фейри с низкими моральными стандартами. Как бы привлекательно не выглядела последняя мысль, Ханбин не хочет быть просто жертвой обаяния фейри. Он хочет, чтобы Юнхён тоже желал его. Но смертный, пытающийся соблазнить фейри, прожившего на свете больше сотни лет, что он может ему предложить, у него нет ничего, кроме старого ключа, да и тот он уже отдал. От таких мыслей становится совсем паршиво, и Ханбин трусливо решает ничего не делать.  
___

Но сон не желает оставлять его в покое. В голове настойчиво крутится мысль, а был ли образ, увиденный им во сне, действительно Юнхёном. Он же ни разу не видел его лошадиное обличье. Он хочет узнать, есть ли у Юнхёна эта чертова белая звездочка на лбу, хочет прикоснуться к ней по-настоящему.

Неделю он неотступно преследует Юнхёна, не отходит от него буквально ни на шаг, просит, требует, умоляет, шантажирует. На восьмой день, устав от бесконечного мельтешения Ханбина, Юнхён сдается.

— Ты точно хочешь это увидеть? — Безнадежно спрашивает Юнхён, ведь он уже знает, какой будет ответ.

— Точно, — отвечает Ханбин без тени сомнений.

— Предупреждаю в последний раз, все последствия на твоей совести, — предпринимает Юнхён последнюю попытку.

— Я не маленький, — Ханбин начинает раздражаться и не понимает, что сложного в том, чтобы показать ему свой истинный облик.

— Но трусливый. — Ну конечно, Юнхён ни за что не упустит возможности подразнить его.

— Я все-таки человек, а не фейри, — оправдывается Ханбин. — Или ты мне наврал и не хочешь теперь в этом признаваться?

— Ты трусливый даже для человека, — мягко смеется Юнхён, и Ханбин недовольно поджимает губы. — Смотри, ты сам напросился.

Ханбина на секунду оглушает ударом молнии. Он сглатывает, чтобы избавиться от шума в ушах и может, наконец, разлепить веки. Перед ним стоит огромный черный конь с белой звездочкой на лбу, бьет копытом пол и недовольно встряхивает гривой. Черт, он и правда точно такой же, как в его сне, один в один. Но откуда Ханбин мог это знать? Ханбин уже хочет сползти по стене, но Юнхён насмешливо фыркает, будто говорит так и знал, трусишка, и Ханбин заставляет себя на негнущихся ногах подойти к нему. Вблизи конь так знакомо пахнет речной водой, что Ханбину становится спокойнее, это же Юнхён, нечего тут бояться. Он осторожно касается гривы, перебивает пряди пальцами, гладит по черной блестящей шее. Юнхён косит на него хитрый глаз и совершенно по-человечески улыбается. Вот только вместо обычных лошадиных зубов у него оказывается ряд отменно острых клыков. Ханбин тут же отдергивает руку, хочет отступить назад, но запинается о собственную ногу, пугается, а в глазах темнеет. Последнее, что он слышит, перед своим позорным падением в обморок — как лошадь громко и совершенно неприлично ржет.

Удивительно, но Ханбин как-то умудрился не разбить голову об пол. Он приходит в себя на руках у Юнхёна, на этот раз полностью одетого, и теперь с насмешкой смотрящего на него. Если Юнхён надеялся, что после такой впечатляющей демонстрации Ханбин от него отстанет, то он точно не на того напал. Потому что первым делом Ханбин спрашивает:

— А копыта у тебя задом наперед?

Юнхён смотрит на Ханбина так, как будто никогда в жизни ему так сильно не хотелось сожрать засранца и тем самым избавить себя от проблем.  
___

После того случая Юнхён видимо решает, что Ханбин его достал, и нужно с кем-то поделиться его вниманием. Они снова коротают вечер в пабе, вместе с Чжинхваном и Чжунэ, и это очень похоже на уютные семейные посиделки. В какой-то момент Ханбина накрывает удивление от того, насколько круто изменилась его жизнь из-за встречи с всего одним фейри. В его мире теперь становится больше людей и нелюдей, и он ловит себя на мысли, что ему это нравится. Он больше не чувствует, будто плывет один в море. Это открытие неожиданно придает смелости, и Ханбин выпаливает то, что хотел спросить с того самого момента, как увидел лошадиное обличье Юнхёна:

— А я могу прокатиться на тебе?

Внезапно становится очень тихо. Юнхён удивленно смотрит на него. Чжинхван переводит удивленный взгляд с Ханбина на Юнхёна, но молчит. Ханбин уже хочет провалиться сквозь землю, ему становится стыдно за свои неосторожные слова, вдруг он обидел Юнхёна или предложил ему что-то неприличное. Тишину нарушает похабный свист Чжунэ.

— Что, Нани, дашь им комнату наверху? — Ханбин заливается краской до ушей.

— Я не то имел в виду, — оправдывается он. — В смысле, в твоем конском обличье.

— Ты же слышал, что происходит с людьми, которые рискуют прокатиться на кельпи? — Чжинхван подает голос.

— Да. — Ханбин не может понять, почему молчит сам Юнхён. И обращается прямо к нему. — Но я же под твоей защитой, ты сам сказал?

— Я держу свое слово. — Юнхён как будто не в восторге от его идеи. — Но вдруг что-то случится.

— Это может быть опасно, — продолжает мягко настаивать Чжинхван.

— Я не боюсь, — мотает головой Ханбин. — Я уже видел тебя таким. Я хочу узнать, что чувствует человек, скачущий на кельпи. — В его глазах снова та самая упрямая решимость.

— Хорошо. — Юнхён, видимо, понимает, что его не переубедить. — Но нужно дождаться полнолуния. И помни, если что, ты сам виноват.

Когда наступает полнолуние, Юнхён сам приходит к нему, стоит на улице и бросает камешки в окно, чтобы разбудить. Ханбин обычно спит крепко, но сегодня будто чувствует чужое присутствие и тут же просыпается. Он высовывается в окно и недовольно спрашивает громким шепотом:

— Просто зайти не мог?

— Сегодня самое большое приключение в твоей жизни. — Юнхён довольно улыбается. — Не хочу его портить банальными сборами. И что ты скажешь своему соседу, куда ты собрался посреди ночи с малознакомым человеком?

— Бобби мне не мамочка, — ворчит Ханбин, но понимает, что Юнхён прав. Скорее всего, Бобби бы это насторожило. — И как прикажешь спускаться?

— Лови. — Юнхён одним сильным движением закидывает ему веревочную лестницу.

Ханбин чувствует себя мальчишкой, тайком удирающим от матери к друзьям. В каком-то смысле, так оно и есть. В детстве ему мало удавалось так беззаботно пошалить, мама всегда опекала его, будто боялась, что он тут же убежит. А к воде ему вообще было запрещено подходить одному.

Лестница оказывается немного коротковатой и последний метр он преодолевает прыжком, чувствуя себя при этом лихим искателем приключений. Юнхён понимающе смотрит на него, будто видит насквозь, и Ханбин нарочно толкает его плечом, проходя мимо.

Они берут такси и выезжают за пределы города. Дорога долгая, и Ханбин успевает задремать, устроив голову у Юнхёна на плече: мелькание городских огней за стеклом и запах речной воды убаюкивают его. Юнхён что-то тихонько напевает себе под нос на незнакомом языке, но Ханбину слишком хорошо и уютно, и он ленится спрашивать. Когда они приезжают на место, Юнхён осторожно будит его, они выходят из машины и идут по проселочной дороге, пока не выходят к реке. Лунный свет бликами играет на темных водах, подсвечивает красивый тонкий профиль Юнхёна.

Юнхён скидывает на землю свой рюкзак и поворачивается к Ханбину.

— Раздеться не хочешь? — Спрашивает он.

— Что? — Ханбин автоматически вцепляется в свою толстовку. — Зачем?

— Я-то превращусь с одеждой, — хмыкает Юнхён. — А вот тебе будет неудобно в мокром.

— Нет, спасибо, мне и так хорошо. — Уж лучше ему будет неудобно, чем он голый полезет Юнхёну на спину.

Снова грохочет молния, и теперь Ханбин уже не пугается, но все равно пропускает момент превращения Юнхёна в лошадь. Раскат грома, — и вот он стоит перед ним во всей своей опасной и величественной красоте. Встряхивает гривой, будто радуется долгожданной свободе, и подходит к Ханбину. Ханбин только сейчас понимает, что нет ни уздечки, ни седла. Значит, придется запрыгивать так. Он извиняется перед Юнхёном и хватается рукой за гриву, помогая себе забраться ему на спину. Юнхён недовольно фыркает, но терпит. Сначала горячая спина лошади под ним ощущается непривычно, даже как-то неправильно. Но Юнхён шагает так мягко, что никакого неудобства нет и в помине, он бережно несет свою ношу. Сначала конь идет медленно и слушается малейшего движения колен Ханбина, но постепенно убыстряет шаг, переходит на нетрясскую рысь, за ней — галоп, а после и вовсе разгоняется до сумасшедшей скорости. Ханбин чувствует, как ходят под ним сильные лошадиные мышцы, а сам он будто прилипает к Юнхёну, даже захоти он сейчас спешиться, — ничего не выйдет. Из ноздрей лошади вырывается голубое пламя, из-под копыт летят искры, Ханбин будто оседлал саму молнию. На мгновение Ханбина охватывает страх, вдруг Юнхён как кельпи из легенд утопит его. Темные воды реки неумолимо приближаются, сердце заходится от ужаса, Ханбин что есть сил вцепляется пальцами в черную гриву, жмется к крепкой лошадиной шее. Юнхён несется к месту, где река сливается с морем и прыгает в воду вместе с седоком. Обжигает холодом, из легких разом вышибает весь воздух, в мутной воде ничего толком не разглядеть. Ханбин барахтается, пытаясь выплыть, у него получается с трудом, поверхность как будто не становится ближе, но Юнхён не исчезает, не бросает Ханбина тонуть одного. Он сильно подталкивает его мордой, помогая, и выныривает рядом, уже в человеческом обличии, совершенно обнаженный, как во сне Ханбина, и позволяет обхватить себя за шею. Они медленно покачиваются на волнах, а вода вокруг светится голубым.

— Я видел тебя во сне. — Ханбину важно сказать это именно сейчас, не упустить момент, потому что потом он не сможет объяснить. — Я нашел тебя. У тебя была звездочка на лбу.

— Я знаю, — шепчет Юнхён. И до того, как Ханбин успевает обрушить на него град ненужных сейчас вопросов, целует. 

У Ханбина вымывает все мысли из головы. Он притягивает Юнхёна ближе, отвечает на поцелуй с такой страстью, что они оба уходят под воду.

Когда они выныривают и пытаются отдышаться, Ханбина начинает потряхивать. Слишком много чудес для одной ночи, да и долгое пребывание в воде вряд ли пошло ему на пользу. Юнхён помогает ему выбраться на берег и достает из рюкзака сухую одежду. В ответ на недоуменный взгляд Ханбина он говорит:

— Ты сам бы ни за что не додумался захватить запасной комплект. Так что скажи спасибо.

— Спасибо. — У Ханбина от холода зуб на зуб не попадает, но от понимания, что Юнхён позаботился о нем, на душе становится чуть теплее.

— Раздевайся, — деловито приказывает Юнхён.

— Отвернись только. — Теперь, когда романтический момент упущен, вместе с ознобом его накрывает смущение.

— Еще чего, — говорит Юнхён строгим голосом. — Ты сам из мокрых тряпок не выпутаешься.

В итоге Юнхён переодевает Ханбина как ребенка и кутает еще и в свою одежду. А потом говорит, что довезет дома в конском обличии. Так будет быстрее и Ханбин не простудится.

Вот только Юнхён оказывается не прав, и Ханбин все-таки простужается. Он проваливается в беспорядочный сон, в котором они с Юнхёном занимаются любовью в воде. Наутро у него температура и заложен нос, и хуже всего, что он не может понять, был ли тот поцелуй правдой или порождением горячки. Бобби приходит его проверить и приносит аспирин.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — Друг присаживается на край его кровати и смотрит недовольно. — Как ты добрался домой? Твой кошелек остался в гостиной.

— Нормально, — сипит Ханбин. — Знакомый подбросил.

Бобби пристально смотрит на него, но больше не спрашивает, и Ханбин ему за это благодарен. Он говорит поспать еще и уходит, а Ханбин снова проваливается в сон, где вокруг него одна вода.

Волны обрушиваются на берег, где-то вдалеке пронзительно кричат чайки, Ханбин идет по песчаной отмели и впервые замечает рядом с собой вторую цепочку следов. Но ее тут же слизывает волной, и Ханбин просыпается, так ничего и не успев понять.  
___

В последнее время Ханбин все чаще врет Бобби о том, куда уходит. Его терзает чувство вины, но еще он понимает, что не может просто рассказать другу, что связался с фейри, причем по собственной инициативе, да и вообще ничуть об этом не жалеет. Ханбин знает, что Бобби слишком наблюдательный, и его странности наверняка не остаются незамеченными. Вместо этого он продолжает придумывать нелепые отговорки на вопросы, откуда у него речные водоросли в волосах или почему вместо денег в его карманах полно листьев и трухи. Бобби молчит и продолжает отпускать Ханбина проводить время с фейри. Ханбин не знает, что будет делать, когда Бобби всерьез начнет за него беспокоиться и потребует правды. Как хороший друг, он должен будет ему рассказать. Но Ханбин не знает, как отреагирует Бобби, не хочет подвергать фейри опасности, и в глубине души мелочно хочет, чтобы они оставались только его тайной.

Ханбин так переживает, что даже перестает приставать к Юнхёну со своими дурацкими народными суевериями. И конечно, чуткий Юнхён не может не заметить перемены в его настроении. 

Апрель подходит к концу, на улице тепло, лучи заходящего солнца золотят брусчатку мостовых, а мрачный Ханбин закрылся в квартире и корпит над книгами. Юнхён заявляет, что так жить нельзя, и к абсолютному удивлению Ханбина, зовет поужинать к себе домой.

Они снова идут по знакомой уже улице к "Сокровищнице Ши". В пабе мало народу, но те немногие, кто сегодня здесь, узнают Ханбина с Юнхёном и приветствуют их как старых друзей. Ханбин тепло улыбается в ответ и хочет остановиться поболтать, но Юнхён берет его за руку и увлекает по лестнице наверх, к жилым помещениям. В коридоре их встречает Чжунэ с бокалом, и Ханбин на сто процентов уверен, что в бокале далеко не чай. 

— Что, оседлал лошадку? — Вместо приветствия говорит он, когда замечает их сцепленные руки. Юнхён закатывает глаза.

— А ты чего пьешь средь бела дня? — Ханбин решает проигнорировать вопрос, хотя кончики ушей предательски краснеют.

— Я не пью, я так, горло полощу. И вообще, на мне гейс лежит — не проходить мимо славного выдержанного виски и красавчиков. — Он приобнимает за талию спускающегося вниз Чжинхвана. Чжинхван дотягивается, отвешивает ему подзатыльник и убирает от себя его руки.

— Гейс на нем, как же. Не верь ему, Ханбин. — Чжинхван приветливо ему улыбается. — Разевать свой большой рот он научился задолго до твоего рождения, так с тех пор и не закрывает.

Юнхён говорит, что нужно помочь с ужином, и ведет Ханбина на кухню. В просторной кухне оказывается очень уютно, всюду развешана медная, начищенная до блеска посуда, на плите исходит паром большой чугунок, а у стола хлопочет светловолосый паренек, пританцовывая расставляет посуду и приборы. Юнхён прикладывает палец к губам и осторожно, чтобы не напугать, зовет:

— Донхёк, я привел гостя.

— Здравствуйте. — Парень оборачивается и немного застенчиво улыбается. — Это вы Ханбин? Много слышал о вас.

— Можно на ты. От кого слышал?

— Ото всех. Ты же человек. — Донхёк так округляет глаза, что Ханбин чувствует себя музейным экспонатом. Это не то, чтобы приятно, но его можно понять, вряд ли фейри теперь много общаются с людьми.

— А Донхёк — брауни, — Юнхён вмешивается в разговор. — И ради бога, Ханбин, не вздумай проверять на нем свои суеверия. Брауни слишком ранимы. Я тебя не прощу, если из-за тебя он от нас сбежит.

— Конечно, кто тогда будет следить за домом? — Донхёк заразительно смеется. — Вот спустится ЧанУ, лучше его расспроси, тебе понравится. — В глазах Донхёка мелькают чертенята, и Ханбин понимает, что Донхёк — не такой уж неженка, как говорит Юнхён.

— А правда, что ты все про всех знаешь? — Ханбин читал, что брауни — это целый кладезь полезной информации.

— Правда. А если будешь хорошо ко мне относиться, то могу даже рассказать что-нибудь.

— Тогда я оставлю тебе молока в блюдце.

— Думаю, мы поладим. — Серьезно говорит Донхёк, а глаза его смеются. — Пойду позову ЧанУ.

Все потихоньку начинают собираться в кухне, рассаживаются за большим столом и шумно переговариваются. Юнхён усаживает Ханбина рядом с собой.

— У нас будет рагу. — Юнхён поднимает крышку, и из чугунка валит ароматный пар. — С говядиной.

— А ты ешь вареное мясо? — Заинтересованно спрашивает Ханбин.

— Конечно. Когда мы в человеческом обличии, то можем есть любую еду. Пьянеть от вина. Наслаждаться любовью. — Он смотрит прямо в глаза Ханбина. — Все как у вас.

Ханбин так и не успевает придумать достойный ответ. В комнату заходят Донхёк и высокий глазастый парень, очень молоденький. Ханбину кажется, что он уже где-то его видел, но он не может вспомнить где. Парень кивает Ханбину, как старому знакомому и переключает внимание на Юнхёна.

— Что на ужин? Надеюсь, не пирог? — Спрашивает он и опускает палец в чугунок.

— Рагу. — Юнхён бьет его по пальцам поварешкой. — Сколько раз говорил не лезть грязными лапами в еду.

— Ничего они не грязные. Я сегодня не был на улице. — ЧанУ обиженно отходит и садится напротив Ханбина.

— Не любишь пироги? — Ханбин решает воспользоваться моментом и расспросить парня.

— И всяких подозрительных личностей в переулках, пытающихся ими меня накормить, — отвечает он и дерзко усмехается Ханбину.

Понимание приходит не сразу, но, когда до него доходит, Ханбин готов лопнуть от удивления и злости. Юнхён с Донхёком уже смеются в голос.

— Это был ты! А ты, — резко поворачивается он к смахивающему слезы Юнхёну. — Стоял там и молчал! Чжунэ с Чжинхваном вы тоже рассказали? Я один не знал?

— Ага, — говорит Чжинхван и ставит на стол тарелку с хлебом. — Это было весело. Мы все ждали вашей личной встречи.

— Да-да, давайте уже есть, — встревает Чжунэ.

— Донхёк сказал, что ты хотел меня порасспрашивать? — Говорит ему ЧанУ, когда все принимаются за еду.

— Уже не хочу. — Ханбин до сих пор дуется на них всех.

— Не обижайся, он любит так подшутить над людьми. — Юнхён тихонько гладит его по руке.

— А кто ты? — любопытство оказывается все-таки сильнее Ханбина. — Оборотень?

— Грим, — отвечает ЧанУ.

У Ханбина бегут мурашки по спине. Одно дело фейри, и совсем другое — кладбищенский пес, подручный смерти. 

— Не бойся. — Юнхён продолжает успокаивающе поглаживать его по руке. — Ты же знаешь, большая часть суеверий — полный бред. ЧанУ — хороший мальчик.

— Верю. Но, пожалуй, обойдусь без вопросов.

После ужина все дружно вызываются помочь Донхёку убрать со стола. ЧанУ с Юнхёном моют посуду, а Чжунэ, пока все заняты, по-тихому удирает из кухни. Пользуясь тем, что их заглушает шум воды и звяканье тарелок, Ханбин заговаривает с Чжинхваном и задает давно терзающий его вопрос:

— Как ты понял, что нравишься Чжунэ?

— Он пришел в мой паб и стал орать, что, если я не буду с ним, то он бросится со скал в открытое море, а плавать он не умеет, ну или выбросится из моего окна. Я сделал вид, что испугался, — пожимает плечами Чжинхван. — До сих пор не сказал ему, что окно всего в паре метров над землей. — Чжинхван заговорщически ему подмигивает, а потом становится серьезным. — Почему ты спрашиваешь? Юнхён?

— Так заметно? — Ханбин грустно опускает голову.

— Да тут и замечать ничего не нужно. Он привел тебя сначала в паб. Потом сюда. Ты видел его истинный облик. Лет пятьдесят назад он бы просто увел тебя в холмы, и дело с концом, теперь все сложнее.

— Прости за вопрос, но почему вы не уходите? — Ханбин не хочет быть невежливым, но и не спросить не может.

— Нас осталось слишком мало. — Чжинхван невесело усмехается. — Князь Фей почти лишился сил и закрыл проход в свой мир. Те, кто не успел уйти, остались тут. Мы не можем вернуться.

— И вы хотите домой, — договаривает Ханбин невысказанную мысль.

— Все хотят. В мире людей непросто, даже если у тебя есть волшебный дар. Чжунэ приходится днем развозить пиццу, а по вечерам играть в пабе. Он ведь здесь даже петь не может.

— Потому что накликает смерть? — В это трудно поверить, Чжунэ кажется легкомысленным и грубым, а на деле оказывается сострадательнее любого из известных Ханбину людей.

— Да. Он смеется над добротой Юнхёна, а сам не лучше. Не хочет, чтобы из-за него умирали люди.

— А ты? — Они так неожиданно стали частью его жизни, и Ханбин хочет понять, что движет каждым из них, сможет ли он принять их, сможет ли сам стать частью их мира.

— Если это вернет нас домой, я готов их своими руками убить.

Ханбин стоит ошеломленный и не может найти в себе сил продолжить разговор. Шум воды и звон посуды резко прекращаются. Внезапная тишина кажется оглушительной. Но потом Юнхён улыбается ему.

— Ты какой-то бледный. — Он осторожно отводит прядь волос с его лба. — Устал? Проводить тебя домой?

— Да, пожалуй. — Ханбин понимает, что позорно сбегает, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Он даже не прощается.

Домой они идут в полной тишине. Ханбин не может перестать думать о словах Чжинхвана, они ударами молотка продолжают звучать в голове. Юнхён идет рядом нога в ногу и то и дело обеспокоенно поглядывает на него, но занятый своими мыслями Ханбин не замечает. Наконец, Юнхён не выдерживает.

— Что тебе Чжинхван наговорил? Ты не был таким до вашего разговора. — Он преграждает Ханбину путь и ждет ответа. Ханбин от неожиданности спотыкается.

— Он рассказал мне про то, что вы не можете вернуться домой. — Ханбин смотрит в сторону, он не уверен, что стоит все выкладывать начистоту.

— И так за нас переживаешь? Не верю. — Конечно, Юнхён на эту отговорку не купится. — Он сказал что-то еще.

— И что если бы это помогло, то он готов убивать людей, — признается Ханбин.

— Не буду врать, что он имел в виду не это. — Юнхён вздыхает. — Но тебе не стоит бояться. Он тебя не тронет.

— А остальных? — Каким бы трусом не был Ханбин, сохранность собственной шкуры его сейчас заботит меньше всего.

— Он же сказал, если бы. Не все так просто. Это раньше — взял человека, облил кровью холм — и заходи. — Ханбин вздрагивает. — Сейчас не получится.

— Почему? — Ему необходимо докопаться до правды, чтобы понять, как вообще теперь относиться к Юнхёну.

— В земле стало слишком много железа и стали. Вы воюете, раскапываете священные холмы, рубите деревья, сливаете нечистоты в реки. На днях я своими глазами видел, как рыбак убил тюленя. — В голосе Юнхёна звучит суеверный ужас. — Так что не понимаю, почему ты так трясешься из-за слов Чжинхвана. Люди ничем не лучше.

— Я не говорю, что лучше. Просто убивать — это бесчеловечно.

— Так мы и не люди, Ханбин, — резонно замечает Юнхён. — Послушай, я понимаю, что тебе страшно. Но Чжинхван на самом деле не злодей. Он просто самый старший из нас. И считает, что должен о нас заботиться. Мы его семья. А для семьи он готов пойти на что угодно. Чтобы защитить.

— Как могущественным фейри может требоваться защита? — Ханбин сначала недоумевает, а потом вспоминает: они лишились дома, подверглись гонениям, да черт знает, что еще им пришлось пережить. Такое бесследно не проходит.

— Здесь, в мире людей, мы очень слабы. Мелкое волшебство — все, на что нас хватает. — Грустно усмехается Юнхён. —Мы вынуждены сливаться с толпой, брать здешние имена. Безопаснее, когда тебя не замечают. ЧанУ, например, раздает листовки на улице, потому что никто не обращает внимания на мальчишку в глупом плюшевом костюме.

— Зато Чжунэ отовсюду слышно, — неуклюже шутит Ханбин, пытаясь вот так по-дурацки справиться с потоком ошеломляющих сегодняшних открытий.

— Знаешь, сколько раз он приходил битый за свой длинный язык? — Юнхён резко мрачнеет от воспоминаний. — Мы уже счет потеряли.

— Извини. — Ханбин понимает, что не стоило делать поспешные выводы, не разобравшись. — Я, наверное, слишком бурно отреагировал.

— Тебе не за что извиняться. — Юнхён берет его за руку. — Ты знаешь, что завтра — самая волшебная ночь в году?

— Откуда мне знать? — Ханбину и самому становится грустно и стыдно за себя, за то, что начал судить, даже не попытавшись разобраться. Он думает о том, как мало он на самом деле знает о них.

— По традиции в ночь на первое мая Князь Фей приоткроет холмы, грань между мирами истончится, и феи вместе с людьми будут танцевать у костров.

— Вальпургиева ночь? — Ханбин вспоминает все, что читал в своих книгах.

— Бельтайн, ночь костров. — Поправляет его Юнхён. — Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной. Пожалуйста.  
___

Юнхён встречает его на опушке леса и надевает ему на голову венок из каких-то трав и цветов. Листья слегка пахнут полынной горечью, но Ханбину нравится этот терпкий запах.

— Каждый смертный, что танцует сегодня с фейри, должен надеть венок. — Объясняет Юнхён. — Так мы отличим вас и вернем домой, чтобы вы не потерялись между мирами.

Они идут все дальше, в гущу леса. Ханбин плохо видит в темноте, но Юнхён крепко держит его за руку, не дает упасть. Они приходят на большую поляну, где горит высокий, почти в человеческий рост, костер. Пахнет дымом и смолой, а с реки тянет холодом и свежестью. Их приветствуют как старых друзей, наливают вина и тепло улыбаются. Люди в венках, фейри без венков, сегодня все кажутся невероятно красивыми. Ханбин рад видеть, здесь людей, рад, что не все сторонятся и избегают фейри. Отовсюду слышится смех, музыканты настраивают инструменты, Ханбину мерещатся даже Чжинхван с Чжунэ, но Юнхён не дает подойти к ним.

— Не будем им мешать. — Он улыбается и гладит пальцем ладонь Ханбина. — Сегодня ты только со мной.

— Надо раздеваться? — Во всех книгах, что читал Ханбин, феи нагишом танцевали на полянах под лунным светом.

— Зачем? — Юнхён, кажется, удивлен, даже оскорблен таким вопросом. Как принцесса, которую домогается свинопас.

— Ну у вас же шабаш, — хвастается культурными познаниями Ханбин. — Вы разве голыми не пляшете?

— Ага, и младенцев едим. — Юнхён закатывает глаза. — Вопиющее невежество. Где ты только этого начитался.

— Да в любой детской книге.

— Вы еще и детей этому учите? — Юнхён увлекает его в круг танцующих. — Пойдем-ка, я должен рассеять эти кошмарные предрассудки.

Они становятся в круг, берут друг друга за руки и начинают танец. Ханбин накрепко вцепляется в чужие ладони, боится отстать от бешеного ритма. Они кружатся так быстро, что все смазывается перед глазами, и Ханбин даже не понимает, когда музыка останавливается. Он приходит в себя в объятиях Юнхёна, у него сбилось дыхание и кружится голова, а Юнхён прижимает его к себе и не дает упасть.

— Вы всегда так танцуете? — Ханбин жадно глотает воздух. — Я боюсь не пережить эту ночь.

— Не бойся. Ты под моей защитой. — Юнхён улыбается, но не отпускает его. — Танцуй со мной.

Этот танец — что-то невероятное. Барабаны звучат в унисон с самим ритмом сердца Ханбина, ему кажется, стоит им остановиться или ему сбиться с шага, как сердце попросту перестанет биться. Они с Юнхёном то кружатся, то пробегают под руками других пар. В конце, когда только барабаны отбивают ритм, древний и тревожный, все пары выстраиваются в линию и подходят к костру. Когда подходит их очередь, Ханбин непроизвольно делает шаг назад, костер же огромный, они сгорят к чертовой матери. Юнхён крепко держит его за руку, в его зрачках отражается пламя костра, и говорит: на счет три, прыгай. Он зажмуривает глаза и прыгает. Весь воздух пропадает из легких, ему страшно сделать вдох, даже сердце, кажется, замирает. Но вот ноги сильно ударяются о землю, а чужая рука на талии не дает упасть. Ханбин открывает глаза и оборачивается — огромный костер остался позади. На поляне нет никого, кроме них с Юнхёном. Его запоздало накрывает осознание того, что он каким-то чудом не сгорел. Само чудо обеспокоенно смотрит на Ханбина, прикасается к его лицу, и что-то спрашивает, но у Ханбина так шумит в ушах, что он не слышит. Дрожащими руками он притягивает Юнхёна к себе и целует. Когда воздуха не остается, он отстраняется и в голове немного проясняется. Он спохватывается, хочет отойти от Юнхёна, но тот не дает.

— Что такое? — Спрашивает он и оглаживает его поясницу.

— Мы же не одни. — Точно, тут же были люди. Куда они все делись.

— Здесь только мы, — шепчет Юнхён ему в губы. А потом целует сам.

Ханбин нежно гладит пальцами его лицо, шею, зарывается в волосы. Он совершенно теряет счет времени, его спине горячо от жара костра, а Юнхён такой прохладный, такой шелковый под пальцами, что кажется, действительно соткан из воды. Ханбин языком чувствует острые клыки у него во рту, и стонет, прижимая Юнхёна к дереву. Но Юнхён осторожно разрывает поцелуй. И улыбается, заметив недовольный вид Ханбина.

— Нам нужно возвращаться, — тихо выдыхает Юнхён, обнимая его. — Тебе вредно долго болтаться между мирами.

___

Наутро Юнхён приходит в гости. В руках у него большой сундук и тот самый ключ, который он когда-то выторговал у Ханбина. Он здоровается с Бобби и говорит, что им нужно поговорить наедине. Ханбин приглашает его в свою комнату.

— Первый раз, когда я тут был, ты угрожал мне ножом. — Юнхён привычно не смешно шутит, но в глазах у него застыла какая-то тревога. Ханбин уже достаточно хорошо его знает, чтобы замечать такие вещи. — Эх, воспоминания.

Повисает странная пауза, обычно Юнхён болтает за двоих, но сегодня ему сложно начать разговор.

— Зачем ты принес мне мой же ключ и это старье? — Ханбин догадывается, что причина беспокойства Юнхёна — эти самые вещи, и решает поторопить ситуацию.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты его открыл. Ключ в некотором роде твой, поэтому я подумал, что будет лучше, если это сделаешь ты, — скороговоркой выдает Юнхён.

— Давай помедленнее. — Ханбину не нравятся все эти загадки, но он решает быть терпеливым, раз Юнхён так нервничает. — Что это за сундук и почему ты хочешь, чтобы именно я его открыл?

— Как ты понимаешь, раз ключ твой, то сундук, тоже, — начинает Юнхён, но мнется и не может продолжить.

— Странная логика, — фыркает Ханбин. — Почему он у тебя?

— В общем, содержимое сундука изначально принадлежало твоему отцу и должно было перейти к тебе, но твоя мать забрала сундук, а затем он исчез, и у тебя остался только ключ.

— Ты знал моего отца? — У Ханбина от такого количества тайн кружится голова, мысли разбегаются в разные стороны, но ему как-то удается озвучить главный вопрос.

— Да, — кивает Юнхён и смотрит в пол, будто боится встретиться с Ханбином взглядом.

— Но как, черт возьми? — Ханбин уже окончательно перестает что-либо понимать. — И почему ты до сих пор мне не рассказал?

— Давай я расскажу все по порядку, — предлагает Юнхён и делает глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком в воду. — Незадолго до своей смерти твой отец пришел к нам с Чжинхваном и попросил найти одну вещь. Твоя мать забрала кое-что, принадлежащее твоему отцу. Мы думали, что легко сможем вернуть ему это, но она хорошо ее спрятала. Мы не успели, и он умер. Но мы уже дали обещание, и вскоре после того, как вы с матерью переехали сюда, мы смогли заполучить этот сундук. А теперь пришло время отдать его тебе.

— Я все еще ничего не понимаю. — Ханбин уже начинает раздражаться. Ему хочется хорошенько встряхнуть Юнхёна, чтобы тот перестал мяться и рассказал все нормально. — Почему это принадлежит мне, а не матери?

— Ханбин, твой отец был шелки, — неожиданно твердо отвечает Юнхён. Впервые за весь их разговор он смотрит Ханбину прямо в глаза. — В сундуке его шкура. Теперь она твоя.

— Что за бред ты несешь, — почти кричит Ханбин. Он окончательно теряет терпение и начинает беспокойно метаться по комнате.

— Открой сундук, — Юнхён протягивает ему ключ.

Ханбин дрожащими пальцами пытается вставить ключ в замок, обламывает себе ногти, но получается у него, кажется, только с третьей попытки. Ключ щелкает, крышка открывается и Ханбин видит темный, блестящий мех в бархатном сердце сундука.

Потрясение совершенно выбивает его из колеи, сердце стучит так сильно, как будто находится где-то в горле, холодеют ладони и пропадает голос. Он как будто смотрит за происходящим со стороны, вот парень в нелепых круглых очках вытаскивает шкуру из старого сундука, расправляет на руках, зачарованно смотрит как переливаются пестрые пятнышки на темном меху. Как другой парень с добрыми и виноватыми глазами смотрит на него и будто боится подойти ближе.

— Надень ее, — подает голос Юнхён, выдергивая Ханбина из транса. Он по-прежнему говорит тихо, будто боится его спугнуть.

Ханбин слушается как марионетка и накидывает мех на плечи. Шкура такая тяжелая и теплая, она будто сильная рука друга обнимает его за плечи. От нее пахнем морем и мускусом. По щекам Ханбина бегут слезы.

— Почему? — Спрашивает Ханбин и зло смахивает слезы со щек, но они предательски продолжают течь. — Не мог просто прийти и рассказать все как есть?

— Ты бы не поверил, — грустно и знающе отвечает Юнхён.

— Как вы вообще меня нашли? — Обессиленно спрашивает Ханбин. — Вы следили за мной?

— Нет, честно говоря, после того, как мы взяли шкуру, мы просто хранили ее. Но потом пришли вести, что Князь Фей закрыл холмы и мы не смогли отдать шкуру его стае. — Юнхён невидящим взглядом смотрит в окно, пока рассказывает свою историю. — Какое-то время она была у нас. Мы ждали и надеялись вернуться домой. И вот, спустя двадцать лет, Князь Фей смог собрать достаточно сил, чтобы полностью открыть проход в Сид, но с условием, что все фейри до единого должны вернуться. И вот тогда оказалось, что за долгую жизнь среди людей у некоторых появились дети, и мы сразу подумали о тебе. Потом тебя нашел Чживон, по чистой случайности, рядом с каким-то университетом. Он вообще удачливый. И вот. — Юнхён как-то виновато разводит руками. — Ты нужен нам, чтобы вернуться домой.

— С чего вы вообще решили, что я пойду с вами?

— Ханбин, ты из серых тюленей, они не могут жить одни, им нужна семья. Ты — один из нас. Твое место с нами, — говорит Юнхён так просто, как будто вся жизнь Ханбина до этого момента ничего не значила.

— А все остальные? Чжинхван? Они знали? — Хотя зачем спрашивать, Ханбин и так понимает, какой будет ответ.

— Да, — отвечает Юнхён, и Ханбину хочется его ударить.

— И вы все это время делали из меня дурака. Приманили сказками, показали немножко чудес, и вот он я, на блюдечке. — Его взгляд натыкается на стекло, подарок Юнхёна. — Зачем вообще был этот цирк?

— Чтобы ты поверил. — Юнхён прослеживает его взгляд. — Но магия все это время была в тебе самом. Поэтому ты видел наши знаки. Поэтому ты смог на мне прокатиться и остаться жив.

— Хоть что-то было правдой? — спрашивает Ханбин и внутренне боится услышать ответ.

— Прошлая ночь была правдой. — Юнхён смотрит ему прямо в глаза. — Каждый наш поцелуй был правдой. Ты сам это знаешь.

Ханбину больно. Больно, что его обманули те, кого он считал друзьями. И еще больнее, от того, что он по-прежнему влюблен в Юнхёна. Даже после всего.

— Кто такой Чживон? — Память Ханбина неожиданно цепляется за знакомое имя.

— Твой сосед по квартире. — Юнхён своим ответом отнимает у него последнюю надежду на что-то хорошее. — Младший сын Князя фей.

— Уходи и не смей больше показываться мне на глаза.

___

Ханбин сидит на полу, завернувшись в шкуру, и смотрит в стену невидящим взглядом. Весь его привычный мир рухнул за одну секунду. На него навалилась апатия, он не хочет ни есть, ни пить, ни плакать, вообще ничего. В коридоре раздаются осторожные шаги. Бобби никогда раньше не ходил так тихо, наверняка Юнхён все рассказал ему. Он сначала мнется у двери, а потом решается постучать. Ханбин не отзывается.

Ханбин дожидается ночи, чтобы Бобби уснул, и тихо выходит на кухню. Он стоит перед плитой и держит в руках шкуру. Это из-за нее все закрутилось, если бы не эта шкура, Ханбин бы жил своей обычной жизнью и никогда не встретил бы Юнхёна. Интересно, будет ли вонять паленым, если сжечь ее тут?

Неожиданно скрипит половица. Ханбин вздрагивает и оборачивается. В дверях стоит Бобби и внимательно на него смотрит.

— Пошел к черту. — Сейчас Ханбин точно не настроен выяснять отношения, выслушивать извинения и прочую лабуду.

— Я не собираюсь ни извиняться, ни отговаривать тебя. — Серьезно говорит Бобби. — Но я все еще твой друг, несмотря ни на что, поэтому дам совет — прежде, чем сжигать, попробуй в ней поплавать. Может, узнаешь, что-то интересное.

Бобби уходит и оставляет Ханбина наедине с его болью.  
___

Утром, когда Ханбин выходит в гостиную, то надеется, что не столкнется с Бобби. Но когда квартира встречает его оглушительной тишиной, а его шаги отдаются эхом, Ханбин чувствует, что что-то не так. Гостиная пуста, из книжного шкафа исчезли некоторые книги, а с кресел — вечно разбросанные вещи Бобби. Ханбин же хотел, чтобы он пошел к черту, вот Бобби и пошел, похоже, насовсем. Но отчего же ему стало так паршиво?

Проходит неделя, Бобби так и не объявляется, от Юнхёна тоже нет никаких вестей. Ханбин не выходит из дома, проводит время за книгами и отчаянно не хочет признаваться самому себе, что скучает. Он по-прежнему чувствует себя обманутым и преданным, но справедливости ради стоит отметить, что он сам рвался стать частью мира фейри, сам облегчил Юнхёну задачу. Ханбин думает о них всех, о Чжинхване, готовом пойти на убийство ради своей семьи, о Чжунэ, который просто хочет петь, никого при этом не убив, о ЧанУ, уставшем прятаться в толпе ради собственной безопасности. Юнхён, пусть и обманом, подарил ему целый мир, а теперь на нем лежит ответственность за них всех, и еще других фейри, которых он даже не знает. Ситуация складывается хуже не придумаешь, он либо уходит, и сотни фейри обретают долгожданный дом, а он теряет себя и все в этом мире, либо он остается здесь, один, со своими книгами и несчастными по его вине фейри.

Так ничего и не придумав, Ханбин решает прогуляться, чтобы проветрить голову. На пороге он вдруг вспоминает слова Бобби и возвращается за шкурой. Ханбин чувствует себя полным дураком, пока идет по улицам с тяжелой шкурой в руках, но людям нет до него дела, и он чувствует себя еще более одиноким, чем когда-либо до этого. Он ловит такси и едет за город, туда, где темные пенные воды реки сливаются с морем. Туда, где они плавали с Юнхёном под полной луной.

При свете дня место выглядит по-другому: песчаное побережье, продуваемое всеми ветрами, огромные валуны, о которые волны разбиваются в белую пену, воздух полнится свежестью, до Ханбина долетают морские брызги, и он слизывает с губ соль. Где-то вдалеке в море врезается скалистый утес, на котором стоит маяк.

Ветер выдувает все мысли, и в голове становится звеняще пусто. Ханбин скидывает с себя одежду, прячет под сухим камнем, набрасывает на плечи шкуру и заходит в море по щиколотку. Вода кажется живой и абсолютно радостной, она нежно обнимает его ноги и зовет дальше, глубже, и Ханбин идет. Откуда-то приплывает стая тюленей, они плавно покачиваются на волнах и выжидающе смотрят на него своими черными, бездонными глазами, что-то жалобно кричат на своем языке, но не подплывают ближе. Шкура становится все тяжелее, она плотно облегает его тело, закрывает лицо. Ханбин идет к ним, пока вода не накрывает его с головой. И тогда приходит боль. Весь его скелет вытягивается, выворачиваются суставы, легкие горят от нехватки воздуха, но мучения длятся недолго. В себя он приходит, когда его толкает мордой большой серый тюлень, видимо, вожак стаи. Волны снесли их к берегу, вся стая собралась вокруг него и обеспокоенно покрикивает. Ханбин мотает головой и фыркает, показывая, что он в порядке. Один за другим тюлени начинают уходить в море, они оборачиваются на Ханбина, будто зовут с собой. Он ползет к ним, сначала неловко, привыкает к коротколапому, неуклюжему на суше телу, но как только оказывается в воде, чувствует себя дома. Они играют в догонялки, толкаются черными носами и выпрыгивают из воды, поднимая веер брызг. На своем пути они встречают стаю форели. Пестрые рыбки начинают в панике метаться и пытаются уплыть, но Ханбин быстрее. Он смыкает челюсти на чешуйчатой спине, под зубами хрустит и ломается рыбий хребет. Жирная мякоть оказывается очень нежной и вкусной. Они плывут все дальше на север, до самых гор. Откуда-то издалека доносится тягучее, низкое пение. Он скорее чувствует, чем слышит песню кита. Она гулом отдается в груди, на нее отзывается, кажется, сама суть Ханбина. Вот он, зов моря, что сначала мучил и лишал сна, а теперь дарит покой. Песня древнее Ханбина, древнее кита, она стара, как сам океан. Свет широкими полосами пробивается сквозь толщу воды, а потом его полностью закрывает огромное китовье брюхо. Он всплывает вверх, показывает свою обомшелую спину и испускает оглушительный приветственный клич. Стая тюленей плывет рядом, то подныривая под кита, то выпрыгивая рядом с ним на поверхность. Потом их пути расходятся, и тюлени возвращаются обратно в залив погреться на мелководье. Ханбин сытый и немного уставший, он засыпает под мерный плеск волн, а когда просыпается, то тюленей больше нет рядом. Его накрывает тоска, как будто он потерял нечто важное, оставил в океане часть себя. Море снова зовет его.

Он возвращается домой, лавируя в море чужих людей, и чувствует себя одиноким обломком затонувшего корабля. Его кидает из стороны в сторону, бьет о камни, сталкивает с другими, накрывает волной голосов, пока, наконец, не выбрасывает на берег у дверей опустевшего дома. Он проходит внутрь и видит все как будто впервые, его дом больше не кажется ему домом, да и сам он кажется себе незнакомцем. Все, что он видел и знал раньше, оказалось лишь поверхностью воды. Уже не человек, но еще не тюлень, он стоит на распутье, и рано или поздно ему придется сделать выбор.  
___

Утро встречает его солнцем и свежестью, небо такое ярко-синее, что впору зажмуриться от света и красок. В такое утро совершенно невозможно прятаться от окружающего мира и проблем. Значит, с ними нужно встретиться лицом к лицу. 

Ханбин привычной дорогой идет в сторону маленького домика, поросшего плющом. С минуту он мнется на пороге у заднего входа, сомневается, потому что даже не знает, о чем будет с ними говорить. Собравшись с духом, он поднимает руку, чтобы постучать, но тут дверь неожиданно распахивается.

За дверью стоит Бобби, вид у него печальный, но решительный. Он делает шаг назад, приглашая Ханбина войти, и Ханбин хочет уже развернуться и уйти обратно, лишь бы не видеть этого предателя, но тут в дверях показываются Чжинхван с Чжунэ. 

— Ну и долго ты будешь сопли жевать? — Недовольно и громко спрашивает Чжунэ, скрещивая руки на груди. — Заходишь или нет?

Чжинхван шлепает его по плечу кухонным полотенцем. 

— Рот бы тебе зашить, — говорит он, укоризненно смотря на Чжунэ, а потом поворачивается к Ханбину. — Но вообще он прав. Нам всем нужно поговорить.  
  
Ханбин, так и не проронив ни слова, проходит в дом. Ему неловко, после всего, что случилось, он не знает, как с ними говорить, но он должен, чтобы разобраться в самом себе.

Чжинхван немного сонный с утра и очень домашний. Он ставит перед Ханбином с Бобби по чашке чая и уходит, забирая с собой Чжунэ. Его, кажется, вообще ничего не смущает и не тяготит.

— Я смотрю, ты опробовал шкуру, — начинает разговор Бобби. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Спрашивает Ханбин враждебно, но не может отделаться от мысли, что это так похоже на их обычные посиделки на кухне, когда они пили пиво и болтали о всякой ерунде, и что на самом деле он очень соскучился.

— У тебя изменился взгляд. — Бобби осторожно, на пробу, улыбается уголком рта. Как будто тоже не знает, как ему теперь вести себя с Ханбином. — Человек не поймет, но свои тебя теперь издалека узнают. И как тебе?

— Не знаю, — уклончиво отвечает Ханбин, потому что и вправду не знает, не может описать это чувство.

— Врешь. — Бобби качает головой. — Тогда ты слышал голос мира. А потом, когда пришлось вернуться в этот муравейник, ты разве не почувствовал, что твоя душа осталась там? — Ханбин молчит и опускает глаза, трогает царапины на столе, напоминающие след собачьих когтей. — Это то, что чувствуем все мы, эту тоску и желание вернуться домой. Там и твой дом тоже. 

— Вы обманули меня, — упрямо говорит Ханбин, не поднимая головы, но сам понимает, как глупо и по-детски звучит его обида.

— Ради твоего же блага, — безапелляционно заявляет Бобби.

— А меня не подумали спросить? — Зло вскидывается Ханбин, но на Бобби это не оказывает никакого эффекта.

— И что, ты бы хотел прожить всю жизнь в одиночестве, без чудес, без нас, без Юнхёна? — Спокойно спрашивает он. Крыть Ханбину нечем, и Бобби это знает.

— Неужели нельзя было просто всё мне рассказать? Я думал, мы друзья. 

— Если честно, я сам не сразу понял. — Бобби пожимает плечами. — Просто увидел, что какой-то ботан сидит с книжкой про фейри, и подумал, что было бы прикольно подружиться. Потом, когда ты рассказал про сны, я начал к тебе приглядываться, и до меня дошло. Ты был слишком похож на человека, даже для полукровки. Никогда такого не видел.

— Ты знал, что я годами мучился от бессонницы и просто наблюдал? — Возмущенно повышает голос Ханбин.

— Все совсем не так, не думай. — Взгляд Бобби становится виноватым, а он сам теряет прежнюю уверенность. — Я первым делом пошел советоваться с Чжинхваном. Он сказал, что так бывает, когда отказываешься принимать свою суть. Ты так хотел избавиться от моря внутри, так закрывался, что изводил сам себя. И если бы я просто сказал тебе тогда, что я — фейри, ты бы послал меня куда подальше, ушел и больше не возвращался. Поэтому мы все решили, что лучше будет, если ты сам откроешь для себя наш мир, сам захочешь стать его частью, а я буду за тобой присматривать, чтобы ты не наделал глупостей и сам себе не навредил. — Бобби то широко жестикулирует, то теребит пальцы, он всегда так делает, когда сильно переживает, и Ханбин, заметив это, немного сменяет гнев на милость.

— Стратеги из вас так себе, — иронизирует Ханбин. Он чувствует себя героем какой-то абсурдной теории заговора. Для него, всегда честного и прямолинейного даже себе во вред, вообще непонятно, зачем было все так усложнять.

— Это уж точно. — На лице Бобби на мгновение мелькает привычная кроличья улыбка. — К тебе пошел Юнхён, как самый добрый и безобидный. Из него вышел бы отличный наставник и проводник для такого несмышленого белька как ты, но с тобой же никогда не бывает нормально, — вздыхает он тяжело. — Вас обоих угораздило втрескаться. Я говорил ему, что ты еще не готов, что нужно подождать еще хоть немного, но он решил, что больше не будет тебе врать. 

— А если бы он не рассказал, вы бы так и продолжали вешать мне лапшу на уши? — Едко произносит Ханбин. Бобби вздрагивает как от удара, но он это заслужил.

— Я хотел позвать тебя сюда, собраться всем вместе и нормально поговорить. — Бобби нервно запускает пятерню в свои кудрявые волосы, ерошит их еще больше. — Чжинхван тебя потом самогоном бы отпоил, если что. — Нелепо заключает он и Ханбин не может сдержать смешок. 

— Если ты хоть немного считал меня другом, надо было просто мне всё рассказать. С самого начала. 

— Я хотел как лучше, правда. — Бобби выглядит таким поникшим, что Ханбину становится его даже немного жаль. 

— А получилось как всегда, — озвучивает он всем известную истину.

Бобби тяжело вздыхает. Пауза затягивается, над столом повисает неловкая тишина. А потом Бобби прокашливается, зажмуривается, и на одном дыхании выдает:

— И я никогда не переставал считать тебя другом. Мы по-прежнему друзья. Если ты этого еще хочешь.

В глубине души Ханбин давно его простил, но он специально тянет время, чтобы отомстить Бобби за все свои душевные страдания последних месяцев. Засранец это заслужил, пусть тоже понервничает, это будет ему уроком. 

— И никаких больше секретов? — Строго спрашивает Ханбин, когда Бобби, устав от ожидания, приоткрывает один глаз.

— Обещаю, бро. — Широко и ярко улыбается Бобби. Он светится как лампочка, и даже в кухне, кажется, становится светлее. — Прости меня. — Он виновато наклоняет голову, и Ханбин треплет его по кудрявой макушке. 

Бобби в ответ сгребает его в медвежьих объятиях. 

— Помирились? — Чжинхван заходит на кухню, как будто специально подгадал момент. — Как ты?

— Не знаю, я уже ничего не знаю, — Ханбин роняет голову на стол. Он неимоверно устал от всех этих открытий. Чжинхван гладит его по голове каким-то отеческим жестом, отчего в душе разливается предательское тепло, а в уголках глаз собираются слезы. — Почему это случилось именно со мной? — Убито спрашивает Ханбин. 

— Боюсь тебя расстроить еще больше, — мягко улыбается Чжинхван. — Но говорят, что шелки рождаются те, кто в прошлой жизни умер от несчастной любви. Но в этой жизни у тебя, кажется, есть шанс это исправить. Не упусти его. — И, чтобы дать Ханбину обдумать новое открытие, переключает внимание на Бобби:

— Чжунэ, кстати, интересуется, когда твое, цитирую, “королевское высочество”, отсюда съедет. 

— Мне уже и тут не рады? — Грустно спрашивает Бобби, и Ханбину становится стыдно, ведь это он, вроде как, его из дому выгнал.  
  
— Нет, Ханбин. Даже не думай его жалеть, — предостерегающе начинает Чжинхван, заметив его виноватый вид. — В эту игру они играют лет этак двести. Чживон удирает из родительского дворца, плачется на пороге у Чжунэ, тот ворчит, но пускает его пожить. Потом они обязательно напиваются, и вытворяют что-нибудь такое, за что им становится так стыдно, что они обещают себе, что больше никогда, а потом все снова повторяется.

— Чжинхван, ну не палил бы ты контору, — Бобби смущенно чешет затылок. 

— Ты правда принц? — Неверяще спрашивает Ханбин. В его голове не укладывается, как парень, который пьет дешевое пиво, ржет громче лошади и постоянно меняет подработки, может быть принцем.

— Я — младший сын, — отмахивается Бобби. — Так что мне позволено быть раздолбаем. Мне даже нравится жить с людьми, ходить в универ, в баскетбол играть. 

— Он лучше всех адаптировался. — Чжинхван смотрит на него с гордостью. — И раз уж вы помирились, то он может идти домой, хватит ему занимать комнату Юнхёна. 

— Он не здесь? — Встревоженно спрашивает Ханбин. Помириться с Бобби — это, конечно, здорово, но он сюда пришел поговорить в первую очередь с Юнхёном. А искать фейри, который, похоже, не хочет, чтобы его нашли — дело безнадежное, уж ему ли не знать. 

— Я не знаю, где он. — Чжинхван пожимает плечами. — Он сказал нам, что рассказал тебе правду, и больше мы его не видели. Но мы можем попробовать спросить Донхёка. Точнее, ты можешь. Если человек понравится брауни, то брауни может рассказать ему все, что тот попросит.

— Случайно, не меня вспоминаете? — Донхёк с улыбкой заходит на кухню. — Не то, чтобы я подслушивал ваш разговор…

— Просто ты все про всех знаешь, — договаривает Ханбин. Донхёк довольно кивает. — Окей, Гугл, так где Юнхён? — Бобби смеется над шуткой, и Ханбину становится немного спокойнее. Похоже, не все еще потеряно.

— У него есть друг, старый финнфолк, смотритель маяка. — Донхёк подсаживается к Ханбину за стол. — Так вот, он иногда он пускает Юнхёна там пожить, побыть одному, и заодно присмотреть за маяком. Это за городом, где река впадает в море.

— Я знаю, я был там, — Ханбин с удивлением вспоминает место.

— Тогда удачи тебе, — ярко и широко улыбается Донхёк.

Неожиданно в кухню вплывает Чжунэ с видом рок-звезды, на нем крутая кожаная куртка, а в руках два шлема. 

— Я подброшу тебя, — говорит он, как будто делает одолжение, и впихивает шлем Ханбину в руки. 

На шлеме красуется эмблема сети пиццерий “Мексикана”, и это так не вяжется с пафосом Чжунэ, что Ханбин фыркает. 

— Скажешь хоть слово — прибью, — грозно предупреждает его Чжунэ, и Ханбин примирительно поднимает руки вверх.

— Ты почему еще здесь? — Бобби почти за шкирку поднимает его из-за стола и подталкивает в сторону выхода. 

— Без Юнхёна обратно можешь не приходить, — летит ему в спину прощание от Чжинхвана. 

На пороге Ханбин поворачивается, хочет поблагодарить их всех, но все на что его хватает — это неловкая улыбка. “Спасибо” — произносит он одними губами, голос просто его не слушается. В этот момент он остро ощущает себя частью их семьи, родственной душой, потерянной и скитавшейся, а теперь нашедшей свое место. Чжинхван кивает ему, слегка улыбаясь.

Ханбин с Чжунэ садятся на скутер и уезжают, их провожает большой черный пес, бежит рядом и оглушительно лает вслед.  
___

На побережье он добирается почти к закату. Знакомый берег встречает его криками чаек и пенными валами, накатывающими на берег. Солнце скоро опустится в воду, поэтому нужно спешить. Дверь оказывается не заперта, и Ханбин начинает взбираться по винтовой лестнице, перепрыгивая узкие ступени. Когда он наконец, добирается до открытой площадки на самом верху, его дыхание совсем сбивается, и он не может сказать ни слова, стоит, упершись руками в колени, пока Юнхён смотрит на него удивленно и как-то грустно. 

Под ними бушующее море, волны неистово и зло бьются об основание башни, ветер треплет волнистые волосы Юнхёна, а заходящее солнце заставляет его силуэт будто светиться изнутри. Он такой невозможно красивый сейчас, и Ханбину кажется, что часть себя он оставил не в море, не в мире фей, а здесь, в руках Юнхёна. И не нужно больше ничего решать и делать выбор.

— Я скучал, — вместо приветствия признается Ханбин. Это даже иронично, в конце концов, все его дороги вели к морю.

— Ты злишься? — Спрашивает Юнхён и сцепляет перед собой руки, будто хочет обнять Ханбина, но не смеет.

— Уже нет, — отвечает Ханбин, потому что его дом — там, где Юнхён. — Я многое понял.

— Ты пойдешь с нами? — В глазах Юнхёна столько надежды и тоски, что у Ханбина щемит в груди.

— Не знаю. — Ханбин продолжает сомневаться. Уйти в другой мир — это не в соседний город переехать. — А ты пошел бы со мной, будь все по-другому?

— Я бы даже остался с тобой. Ты нужен мне не потому, что без тебя ничего не выйдет, а потому, что ты — это ты.

В глубине души Ханбин уже знает, что нужно делать, понял, когда увидел Юнхёна. Но как же сложно решиться.

— Мне страшно, — признается Ханбин. — Мне же придется умереть, чтобы попасть в Сид?

— Нет, глупый, — смеется Юнхён. — Ты же наполовину ши, это твой дом.

— Мой дом — там, где ты, — говорит Ханбин и наконец обнимает Юнхёна.

Они целуются медленно, несмело, как в первый раз. Ханбин задыхается от знакомого запах речной воды, от тепла Юнхёна. Юнхён увлекает его за собой вниз, в маленькую комнатку смотрителя маяка. Кровать такая узкая, что Ханбин начинает сомневаться, что они вообще могут там поместиться, но Юнхён мягко толкает его на кровать, нависает сверху, и Ханбин забывает вообще обо всем. В ушах шумит кровь, за стеной шумит море, Юнхён смотрит на него с такой нежностью, что Ханбин будто растворяется в нем пеной морской, теряет себя и обретает заново.

Потом, когда солнце уже заходит, а они, утомленные, лежат в обнимку на маленькой кровати в комнате смотрителя маяка, Ханбин, задумавшись, пальцами вычерчивает на груди Юнхёна ему одному понятные символы, кажется, что этот маленький мир принадлежит только им одним. Не существует ни фейри, ни людей, только они вдвоем и бескрайнее море, бьющееся в толстые каменные стены, что укрыли их.

— Знаешь, я даже понимаю ее желание спрятать шкуру, — внезапно говорит Ханбин.

— Она хотела, чтобы он остался с ней. — Юнхён догадывается, что речь идет о матери Ханбина.

— Да. Она любила так собственнически, как любят люди. А он умер от тоски.

— Но если ты принадлежишь морю, оно всегда будет звать тебя, и не успокоится, пока ты не вернешься домой.

Ханбин вспоминает каждый свой сон, где море настойчиво звало его, понимает, что эти сны не сулили несчастий, это была песня матери, тоскующей по своему ребенку. Он принадлежит морю, и море не успокоится, пока не получит его. Но он не будет один, с ним будет Юнхён, такой добрый и теплый в человеческом облике и такой сильный и прекрасный в облике лошади. Они справятся.

— Давай вернемся домой, — тихо говорит он. — Вместе.

— Вместе. — Юнхён все понимает правильно. — А теперь спи. — Он целует его в лоб. — Я прокачу тебя на спине, до самого океана. Ты увидишь свою стаю. Чживон снова удерет из дворца, и мы все вместе закатим вечеринку, а Чжинхван выставит нам лучшего вина из своих запасов. А когда ты услышишь, как поёт Чжунэ, то поймешь, что ради этого стоило вернуться. 

Но Ханбин уже не слышит его. Он спит, и в ушах у него стоит рокот моря, пенистые волны накатывают и отступают, но их гипнотический ритм больше не пугает, наоборот, он зовет домой, и Ханбин с нетерпением ждет встречи наяву.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Вицемиру и Мико-тин. Без вас этой работы бы не случилось.


End file.
